Razones Inesperadas
by Pauli Jean Malfoy
Summary: Que dirían si Hermione Granger como la conocemos, no es Granger, sino una descendiente de la más noble sangre Pura existente?, que pasara cuando todo esto cambia, cuando sepa la verdad y la enfrente. Y si jamás fue destinada a quedar en Gryffindors?..
1. Chapter 1

**Razones inesperadas**

* * *

La historia es mía a excepción de acontecimientos de los libros de Jk. Rowling. (Que es una diosa divina: D), Ni los personajes me pertenecen, son todo invención de Rowling. Que ha decir la verdad doy gracias por haberlos inventado.

* * *

Sumary: Que dirían si Hermione Granger como la conocemos, no es Granger, sino una descendiente de la más noble sangre Pura existente?, que pasara cuando todo esto cambia, cuando sepa la verdad y la enfrente. Y si jamás fue destinada a quedar en Gryffindors?..

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Era una tarde poco común, distinta cualquier otra, las hojas caídas y oscurecidas por la época otoñal que se vivía en esos tiempos, inundaban las calles con sus vivos colores, y el viento soplaba muy fuerte ya para la temporada.

En una casa no muy lejos de la avenida central del centro de la cuidad de York, se encontraban los señores McGonagall, planeando como escapar con su hija de las manos del que no debe ser nombrado (quien los buscaba por la posible amenaza de levantamiento en su contra o eso creían).

-Malcom cariño – dijo una mujer recostada en un sillón del fondo de la sala, en sus brazos cargaba un bulto medianamente pequeño. Era una mujer hermosa de ojos azulados y de cabello rubio, con un porte de elegancia sutil pero perceptible. Jamás se caracterizó por ser la más bella de su familia y menos compararse con su Tía Martha (que entre los chicos del colegio siempre fue la preferida). No, ella era muy distinta del tipo de chicas al que los hombres buscaban, ella era una mujer muy inteligente y astuta, por algo estuvo en la casa de Ravenclaw, como lo estuvo su abuelo el ex director de Hogwarts Armando Dippet. La sabiduría estaba en sus venas, pero no solo eso sino también lo era el ser testaruda y llevada a sus ideas - tus padres deben de saber, necesitamos dejar a Jean al cuidado de alguien.- Dijo la señora McGonagall mediamente alterada, en sus brazos recostada se encontraba una bebe de no más de 4 meses de nacida, sus ojos marrones miraban con absoluta fascinación a la mujer que la sostenía.

-Isobel, no podemos decirles, tu sabes mejor que nadie que entre menos personas involucradas, es mejor para nosotros. – dijo el señor Malcom haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar lo más delicado posible en ese momento. Se llevó las manos a su cabello de color castaño claro despeinándolo sutilmente, hizo una pausa evaluando el que decir y prosiguió - no podemos simplemente llegar a la casa de mis padres y decirles: he disculpen les podemos encargar a Hermione un momento mientras salimos a combatir a el señor oscuro?- Esto último lo dijo en un tono sarcástico haciendo un mueca y moviendo sus brazos.

La verdad que el señor McGonagall no se caracterizaba por ser un excelente hijo, ni mucho menos a mantener una conversación tranquila con su familia, no a decir verdad con quien más lazos familiares tenía era con su tía Minerva que ya hace un par de años (esto sin contar los años que estuvo en el colegio, en donde ella había sido su profesora) que no la veía y lo último que supo de ella era que había enviudado y mes después volvió al colegio hacer clases. Desde pequeño siempre cuando ella lo iba a visitar le llevaba acertijos a resolver (cosa que a él le encantaban, porque tenía cierta fascinación por lo misterioso) y le enseñaba algún hechizo nuevo, que no lo enseñaban en Hogwarts.

Malcom McGonagall Jr., era hijo de Malcom McGonagall Padre y Samantha Phil. Tenía tres hermanos más, dos de ellos muertos por enfermedades desconocidas y otro desaparecido, por lo que era el que poseía toda la atención de su familia. Era un hombre alto con rasgos masculinos bien marcados, de tez blanca pero no pálida como la de su mujer, tenía unos ojos marrones bien grandes que incitaban a mirarlos con determinación. A sus escasos 11 años controlaba a la perfección sus poderes sin necesidad de varita, Cuando supo que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts, sus padres jamás estuvieron más felices, ni cuando lo seleccionaron para la casa de Slytherin al igual que su padre. Se desarrolló de manera normal, siempre tuvo la atención de las chicas, pero había una que le interesaba más que las otras su nombre era Isobel Veridian. Esta chica era de Ranvenclaw, y de muy bajo perfil, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en la biblioteca consumiendo toda clase de libros. Jamás se le veía con amigas, la verdad el dudaba que las tuviera, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que se le acercara a hablarle.

Desde ese momento mantuvieron una amistad y a sus 16 años empezaron su noviazgo hasta el hoy, donde estaban casados y con una hija de 4 meses de nacida su nombre era Hermione Jean McGonagall Veridian. Era una niña de tez blanca como la de su padre y unas pecas muy peculiares, del pelo castaño claro y de unos ojos marrones tan grandes como si fueran dos pozos enlodados. Era una niña encantadora que le sacaba una sonrisa a cualquiera que la conociera. Era la viva imagen de su padre pero con la personalidad de su madre -decía siempre el señor Malcom cuando la veía y le sonreía- .

Esa noche los tres tuvieron que huir de la casa, porque ya no era segura. (Según tenían entendido alguien les había dado la información al señor oscuro de donde se escondían - y solo una persona sabia la ubicación exacta de donde se alojaban, esa persona era ni más ni menos la tía de la señora McGonagall, Martha Dippet (hermana de Catherine Dippet – la madre de Isobel- y descendiente directo de Armando Dippet ex director de Hogwarts). La señora Dippet era partidaria del señor oscuro y todos sus ideales, jamás estuvo de acuerdo con los sentimientos que profesaba su sobrina hacia el chico y mucho menos la relación que ellos mantenían. Al igual que su sobrina también era estudiante en Hogwarts y en la misma casa que ella, pero al contrario de la señora McGonagall, la señora Dippet la sobrepasaba por cuatro años.

Ella siempre fue la más destacada de su familia "la favorita" como le decía su sobrina, destacaba en todos los aspectos belleza, conocimientos y en lo económico, sobre todo en lo económico. En Hogwarts era conocida como "Martha la excéntrica millonaria", cosa que le hacía subir más su ego y su popularidad, que de por sí ya era alta. Era la preferida de todos los profesores, no solo por las notas sino también por el buen trato y disposición hacia otros.

-Amor no estoy diciendo eso- dijo la señora McGonagall prosiguiendo la conversación- pero me preocupo por Hermione, ¿Que va a pasar con ella al final?- dijo esto último conteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban salir, cosa que estaba logrando sin éxito- es nuestra hija ¿y si nos pasa algo?, ¿Que va a pasar con ella?- las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse notar. La verdad que la señora McGonagall ya le había dado mil y una vueltas al asunto y no sabía qué hacer con su hija, siempre pensaba en el caso hipotético que si a ellos les llegara a pasar algo por equis motivos, entregaría a su hija a alguna familia Muggle. Cosa que ella se aseguraba que su hija estaría en buenas manos y no correría peligro inminente. Incluso ya había hasta pensado en la familia apropiada para su hija, eran dos personas jóvenes, ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, era sólo ligeramente más baja que su marido que al parecer tenía un cierto favoritismo por la ropa oscura, como el negro y el azul. Eran la familia perfecta, se había enterado que ella no podía tener hijos y que buscaban un método o alguna solución al problema.

- Isobel sabes muy bien, que no por ser hombre no le doy vueltas al problema- hizo una pausa como eligiendo las palabras- yo también me preocupo por mi Hermione- empezó a dar vueltas en círculos como queriendo descifrar un enigma propuesto- pero lo verdad NO SE QUE HACER…. POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, MERLIN, ARTURO Y LOS CABALLEROS DE LA MESA REDONDA…- se sentó en un sillón de al lado en donde reposaba una llorosa Isobel. La observo, la tomo de los brazos y le quito con toda la suavidad del mundo a Jean- Hija… tu sabes que te amamos… verdad?- en sus brazos estaba Hermione que le sonreía y estiraba sus manitas tocándole la cara- todo lo que vamos a hacer…. – no alcanzo a terminar de completar lo dicho cuando unas ligeras lagrimas empezaron a caerle, unas que Hermione las secaba con sus manitas.

Malcom McGonagall pensaba que su hija tenía un don divino dado por el mismo Merlín, para la edad de cuatro meses, su hija era muy despierta, cosa poco común en los bebes de esa edad, casi nula, la mayoría a esa edad se la pasaban durmiendo. Pero no su hija, una vez que nació he hizo contacto con el mundo exterior, siempre miraba a su alrededor como recordándolo todo.

-Lo hacemos porque te amamos…- prosiguió el señor Malcom- porque queremos un mejor futuro para ti- a su lado la señora isobel se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba parsimoniosamente del sillón- aunque.. Nosotros no estemos contemplados en ese futuro… pero pensamos fielmente que tú lograras plasmar todos nuestros ideales y valores que en este corto periodo de tiempo te hemos inculcado- abrazo a su mujer y les doy un beso a sus dos mujeres favoritas en este mundo.

- Cariño es hora- dijo Isobel en un tono autoritario pero dulce a la vez, ya lo había decidido si quería ese futuro que decía su esposo para su hija debía ser al lado de esos Muggle solo así lograría que ella estuviera a salvo y nadie sospecharía de la desaparición de su recién nacida hija, ni su tía Martha sabia de la existencia de ella, y eso solo la consolaba un poco. .- he tomado la decisión de con quien dejar a Hermione- se explicó viendo la cara de desconcierto que ponía su esposo a su lado, la verdad era que ella no le había dicho ni un atisbo de lo planeado, pero estaba decidida y cuando lo hacía no había nadie que se lo quitara o negara.- hay una familia Muggle que he estado observando desde hace ya algún tiempo y creo que son los elegidos, son amables educados con muy buenos valores, pero por sobre todo no son padres, no pueden pero tienen todas las ganas de serlo, creo que son perfectos para cuidarla y darle todo el amor que no vamos a poder otorgarle todos esos años en los que nuestra niña crezca y se desarrolle, hasta que sea una hermosa mujer.-

- Tienes toda la razón hay que alejarla de todo peligro que se le presente-

-sabes que siempre tengo la razón- dijo la señora McGonagall dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo. Pasaron un buen rato discutiendo el posible y ya palpable nuevo hogar de su hija. Arreglaron sus cosas, se comunicaron con los Muggle y le entregaron a su hija, no sin antes dar las últimas de sus despedidas. Les entregaron dos cartas en donde una iba dirigida a su hija, con las razones de su partida, y la otra iba a ellos (los Muggle) con órdenes de cuando entregarle la carta a Hermione y de sus cuidados.

Cuando partieron sabían que habían hecho bien, aun con el corazón destrozado, con una inseguridad enorme, pero sabían que ante su propia felicidad estaba la de su hija y lo más importante estaba en las mejores manos y fuera de peligro. En ese momento poco les importaba el sufrimiento al que iban a ser sometidos, las largas noches de tortura, ya fueran días, semanas, meses o años de agonía todo valía la pena con tal de ver a su hija con una sonrisa y poder velar aunque fuera de los más alto del cielo, por su bienestar y felicidad .

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, lo escribí en mis momentos de rebeldía y osio hahahha, entre la universidad mis padres ( que es toda una locura) no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero siempre que me encuentro abrumada busco la luz que me dice: Paulii... Pauliii... leee hahahahhaha.. Espero sus comentarios, Avadas y todo lo que quieran mandarme

besos

Pauli Jean Malfoy 3


	2. De lo inesperado a lo inevitable

Hola de nuevo!... disculpen por subir tarde, pero entre la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo, espero les sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a las que me escribieron, a las que siguen la historia y a las que las pusieron en favoritos :D y también a mis lectoras anónimas. Bueno las dejo y espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1: **_De lo Inesperado a lo Inevitable._**

Su vida jamás había sido tan "normal", o lo que se podría llamar normal a situaciones en las que comprometía a distintas personas ya sea cuando la hacían sentirse miserable o simplemente feliz – que ha decir verdad era escasa- . Desde muy chica tenía cierta atracción por los libros y las historias fantásticas, pero más que todo hacia el conocimiento y el saber. Su madre siempre antes de acostarse le leía Shakespeare, Geoffrey Chaucer y su historia de "Los cuentos de Canterbury", Thomas Malory y su obra "Le Morte d'Arthur" y su favorita del el poeta Thomas of Britain que cuenta la leyenda de Tristán e Isolda en su poema "Tristán".

Su padre siempre distante se veía absuelto de todo lo que sentía y vivía su hija, el únicamente se preocupaba del bien estar de ella y que no faltara nada en la casa. _Miserable_, esa palabra la tenía grabada en su mente y en su retina desde que hacía uso de su conciencia de lo que pasaba su alrededor. Los causantes de esto tenían nombre los Granger, jamás se destacaron por ser los padres perfectos, No, eran escasos de afectos y muy poco preocupados por lo que le pasaba a su hija, al principio todo iba bien hasta que a sus 6 meses (cosa que ella no tenía conciencia todavía) empezó a tener ciertos atisbos de magia, que los Granger se lo explicaban como algo extraño y simplemente sin explicación. Hermione empezó a crecer con cierta habilidad muy poco "Normal", para una niña de su edad, sus padres tendían a aislarla de los demás niños o sea que su comunicación con el mundo exterior era escasa casi nula por así decirlo.

Cuando llego la época escolar, sus compañeros la trataron de integrar al curso pero, ella misma se ponía sus limitaciones, aportaba lo debido en clase, jamás se juntó con nadie, jamás intento hablar con alguien, jamás intento entablar una conversación de más de dos palabras con alguien, a lo sumo decía GRACIAS o ESTOY BIEN o un POR SUPUESTO, y todas ellas eran solo porque le preguntaban más por cortesía que por amistad. Todo esto era producto del miedo que le habían inculcado sus padres al hablar con alguien que no fueran ellos. Hermione creció con el amor extraño que le profesaban sus padres y extraño por que ella había conocido el amor de verdad que poseían los padres de sus compañeros hacia sus hijos, se preocupaban por sus tareas, por sus notas, por si dormían bien, o el simple hecho de que si disfrutaban el colegio; nimiedades pensaba Hermione, pero esas nimiedades como les llamaba, la hacían sentir vacía, incomprendida, como que no calzaba en esa realidad que vivía. Siempre se preguntó si era el lugar justo para ella o si el destino la había colocado junto a sus padres por algún pecado.

Las vacaciones eran sus épocas favoritas del año, porque no se preocupaba por tener que rendir cuentas en el colegio ni a sus padres, no, la verdad que solo disfrutaba el salir de casa he ir a un parque no muy lejos de donde vivía a solo leer. Una tarde cuando volvían de Francia, ya acomodados en la casa, toca a la puerta una mujer de aspecto senil, vestida de unas túnicas verdes y un sombrero que terminaba en punta, su semblante era serio y su mirada fría como los dos glaciares del polo norte, en su mano traía una carta envuelta en una cinta roja de aspecto muy formal.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta- Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto haciendo una seña con su mano hacia adentro, el señor Granger que había abierto la puerta, la dejo entrar y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, la mujer lo siguió y se sentó en una al frente de este- Soy profesora en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y quería informales que su hija Hermione ha sido acepta en el colegio.- Los señores Granger que habían escuchado atentamente la explicaciones de las situaciones que podría haber estado su hija por exposición de magia y de cómo era el colegio, lo único que pensaron en ese momento fue el deshacerse de ella, así que sin más aceptaron gustosamente la invitación.

Hermione que hasta ese momento no había hablado, no encontró raro la actitud de sus padres, al contrario siempre creyó que sus padres algún día buscarían la forma de deshacerse de ella pero no creía que iba a llegar a tan pronta edad. Jamás fue devota del amor que le daba a sus padres ni ellos a su persona, pero si les tenía cierto afecto, más que mal eran sus familiares más cercanos y los únicos que conocía, siempre se recriminaba que ella era una mala persona por el simple hecho de pensar de manera muy distinta a sus padres y porque no decirlo su modo de actuar,- nadie es perfecto-, se decía siempre como para darse ánimos y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Del otro lado de la sala la mujer que hace un momento atrás había entrado en esa casa de aspecto llamativo, de un color rosado colonial y rodeado de frondosas enredaderas, se levantaba con toda la parsimonia que se podía y con gestos elegantes se despedía de sus padres, se ofreció gustosa de acompañarla a comprar los materiales requeridos para el año escolar, sus padres aceptaron y se disculparon excusándose de ir a buscar el dinero para la compra de dichos materiales. La profesora que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña la observo con determinación y encontró en ella cierta familiaridad, que la hacían recordar viejos tiempo, esos tiempos en los que disfrutaba con sus hermanos y sobrinos.

-Disculpe- dijo Hermione haciéndola salir de sus cavilaciones- ¿dice usted que soy una bruja?- ahora todo le calzaba a la perfección, aunque jamás lo dudo de sus ideas-

-Sí, disculpa que no me haya dirigido a ti cuando hablaba- la observo de nuevo algo en ella le llamaba la atención y no sabía que era- te explico. En Hogwarts podrás intérnate en un nuevo mundo, uno que no conoces todavía pero que en definitiva es el que siempre te perteneció desde que naciste, un mundo donde no serás juzgada por tus poderes por tu conocimiento de ¿cómo le dicen los Muggles?- dijo la profesora haciendo uso de los pensamientos- "lo raro"- dijo esto haciendo un movimiento con sus manos de comillas, acto seguido se empezó acercar a Hermione, le extendió su mano y le dijo- por sobre todo un mundo donde serás queridas por personas que te aceptes como eres, donde harás a tus verdaderos amigos y porque no a la persona que podría llegar a ser tu esposo en el futuro uno nunca sabe- y le guiño un ojo-

Hermione ante lo último dicho por la señora que tenía enfrente quedo totalmente perpleja, seria verdad que conocería gente que quisiera la amistad de ella o simplemente alguien que la quisiera. Estaba tan emocionada por abrirse paso en un mundo totalmente y absolutamente nuevo para ella, las puertas que se le estaban abriendo y oportunidades eran grandes u obviamente no muchos lograban entrar y salir de ellas pero eso no iba hacer un impedimento para ella, No señor, iba luchar por mantenerse en el tiempo que fuera necesario y aprender de todo lo que le querían enseñar. Si estaba decidida y nadie se lo sacaría de su cabeza.

-Disculpe la demora señora McGonagall - se disculpó el señor Granger- será esto suficiente- dijo mostrándole un fardo gigantes de billetes, la profesora lo observa impresionada y solo asintió-

- si por supuesto, bueno creo que es hora- se giró y observo a Hermione- es hora de irnos, ve por un abrigo- dicho esto la castaña se giró y camino directo hacia su habitación. Todo le parecía tan irreal por fin se alejaría de sus padres, conocería un mundo nuevo uno que siempre le perteneció, uno que hasta ahora no conocía. Bajo a toda prisa y se volvió a ver a sus padres-

-Regreso pronto, muchas gracias por la oportunidad-

-Demórate el tiempo que necesites- les sonrieron. Salieron de la casa caminaron unos cuadras en silencio cada una encimada en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida-

-Sujétate de mi brazo y no te sueltes- le ordeno la profesora, Hermione hizo lo ordenado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció ante ella un bar oscuro y tétrico y sumado a eso la sensación de mareo que sentía en esos momentos no la consolaban bastante. Siguió a la profesora por todo el bar hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde se hallaba un muro enorme de ladrillos. Ante ella el muro se movió de manera osca dando lugar a un callejón plagado de personas, todas ellas vestían túnicas de distintos colores y donde entraban y salían de distintas tiendas, camino de manera rápida siguiendo a la mujer que se encontraba delante suyo pero no sin percatarse las distintas cosas que se exhibían en las vitrinas, libros, plumas, túnicas, animales, calderos, etc. Una infinidad de cosas nuevas para ella.

-Profesora disculpe- se hizo notar la castaña- podre comprar todo lo de la lista con el dinero dado por mis padres- dijo esto último señalando una de las vitrinas- puesto que aquí dice que vale 7 galones y yo no tengo dicho dinero- frunció el ceño y espero una respuesta-

-Muy observadora señorita Granger-le sonrió- no la verdad para poder comprar en el Callejón Diagon y en este mundo mágico se necesita de sickles, galones y knuts- la castaña la miro asombrada y confundida- te explico- tomo aire y prosiguió- Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle.-

- ¿y dónde puedo conseguir ese dinero?- pregunto Hermione animada-

-En Gringotts- dijo la arrugada mujer- es uno de los mejor y me atrevería a decir el mejor banco que tenemos- Hermione escuchaba atentamente y la seguía por el concurrido callejón, a lo lejos diviso un edificio, blanco crema, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas, pudo observar que delante de las puertas de un bronce medianamente lustrado, se veía a una pequeña "persona" con un uniforme carmesí y dorado. Hermione quería observarlo con determinación pero la voz de la mujer de túnicas verdes no la dejo- no los mires, no les gusta que los observen-. Y acto seguido prosiguió su marcha. Mientras subían por los escalones pudo notar los detalles que la rodeaban, paso por unas puertas dobles que tenían un escrito en ellas y se detuvo a leerlas.

"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro."

Hermione trago saliva y se recordó jamás robar en Gringotts, prosiguieron adentrándose en el edificio y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de "personitas" como les llamaba ella se encontraban sentados en unos altos taburetes, y detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. La castaña estaba fascinada con lo que veía. Caminaron hacia una esquina donde se hallaba una de esas "personitas" escribiendo en un libro bastante extraño para su conocimiento.

-Disculpe, queremos hacer cambio de moneda Muggle por favor- dijo la profesora expresándose de manera clara y autoritaria-

-Oh! Señora McGonagall, tanto tiempo, un gusto en verla- dijo la "personita" -deposite el dinero en el mostrador por favor- dicho esto la profesora saco de su bolsillo el montón de dinero entregado por los padres de la joven y lo coloco en el mostrador, el ser que se encontraba al frente de ella lo empezó a contar y se asombró- disculpe profesora no le parece mejor abrir una cámara para colocar el dinero, es que es más de lo cambiado habitualmente-

La mujer que hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el dinero lo observo y se giró para ver a la niña que se hallaba atrás de ella.

-Hermione tú quieres abrir una cuenta en Gringotts, para guardar el dinero que te entregaron tus padres, que ahora que me doy cuenta era una cantidad considerable- la muchacha se acercó al mesón y hablo-

-Disculpe, ¿me podría explicar cómo funciona el abrir una cámara aquí?, ¿ustedes se quedan con un cierto interés de lo que guardan o deposita las personas?, ¿y de cuanto es el interés?, ¿a parte de mí, alguien más puede tener acceso a mi cámara?- dijo esto de manera rápida pero con un tono serio y frio. La profesora que se hallaba junto a ella quedo tan impresionada junto a la "personita" que estaba enfrente, ¿cómo una niña de 11 años tiene tanto conocimiento en economía?-

-Despacio señorita…-

-Granger- le dijo la castaña-

-Señorita Granger, le explico- tomo aire y siguió- las cámaras pueden guardar una capacidad increíble de dinero, no existe un porcentaje de interés, por lo que cuando guarde su dinero y después vuelva para sacar una parte este seguirá en las mismas condiciones en las cuales usted lo deposito. Eso sí que lo único que se paga es el valor de abrir dicha cámara (y a esto me refiero a una nueva). Y por último respondiendo a su pregunta, la única capaz de abrir su cámara seria usted ya que sería la titular de la cuenta, pero en su caso necesitara de un tutor ya que es usted menor de edad.- Hermione iba a hablar pero esto no la dejo y continuó- su tutor no puedo hacer uso de su dinero, a lo menos que posea la llave de su cámara y una autorización por parte de usted.-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para abrir una cámara?- pregunto muy interesada la joven, la verdad es que lo único que quería era juntar una cantidad no menor de dinero e irse de su casa y mantener lejos todo lo que tenga que ver con magia de sus padres.-

-Bien- dijo sacando de entre el mesón un montón de papeles como formularios- tiene que llenar estas fórmulas, y pagar esta cantidad de dinero- mostrando una hoja con distintos valores de bóvedas- y venir con su tutor a cargo-

-Estupendo- dijo Hermione sonriendo, lo tenía todo, sabía que algo tenía esa profesora que la hacía confiar o por lo menos eso mostraba. La profesora que hasta ese momento se había obtenido de comentar proceso toda la información y llego a la misma conclusión que en ese momento estaba pasando por la mente de Hermione ella iba a hacer de tutor de la niña- Profesora- dijo esto girándose hacia la mujer mayor- ¿le molestaría ser mi tutor?, no es que no confíe en mis padres- bueno en realidad si, pensó Hermione- es que ya que estamos aquí y usted ha sido la que me ha enseñado este mundo prefiero que usted guarde mi secreto, si no le molestaría claro está- la profesora se mostró asombrada y a la vez comprensiva, logro ver en la cara de la joven cierta ansiedad y nerviosismo y se recordó a ella cuando fue por primera vez a Gringotts a comprar los útiles y lo nerviosa que estaba para ese entonces-

-Para nada querida- dijo la profesora dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y se maravilló con que su plan estaba saliendo como ella había planeado. Anoto todo lo pedido en los formularios, la profesora a su lado firmaba papeles y una vez terminado todo la "personita" le hizo entrega de la llave de su bóveda.-

-Muy bien- dijo el Gnomo- su dinero será llevado a su bóveda 707 señorita Granger- dijo esto último dirigiéndose a su nueva tutora- y como veo vienen con asuntos de Hogwarts, así que hare el cambio para que pueda realizar sus compras- dicho esto se retiró y volvió con un montón de monedas en una bolsa roja- aquí tiene, espero que sea suficiente- dicho esto, la profesora junto con la joven castaña salieron y se adentraron de nuevo en el callejón-

-Bueno veamos, este año necesitaras- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, tomando la carta de la muchacha entre sus manos viajas y arrugadas, pero finas- :

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)-(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)-

-Bueno partamos por aquí- dijo señalando una tienda llamada "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Se adentraron en la tienda, era de verdad muy amplia y con una variedad excesiva de túnicas de todos los colores, al frente de un mesón se podría ver a un bruja regordeta vestida con una túnica de un color azul marino quien las miro como si la sonrisa ya no podría ensancharse más-

-Profesora McGonagall que gusto en verla- dijo la mujer saliendo de atrás del mesón- veo que vienen por motivo de Hogwarts, por aquí- Dijo señalando a un rincón, Hermione se subió a un taburete le pusieron encima una túnica negra, la empezó a medir y acortar. Salieron al poco rato después con túnicas en su mano y caminaron en silencio. Ha cercándose a ellas venia un hombre alto esbelto de una cabellera larga y rubia, caminaba con aires aristocráticos y mirando a todos a su alrededor como si fueran la cosa más inferior que existiera, junto a él, un niño igual de rubio y de unos 11 años, supuso que era su hijo.

-McGonagall ¿que la trae por aquí?- dijo el hombre rubio de unos ojos grises, mirando con desprecio a la susodicha- no me diga que venía a comprarse otra túnica a parte de la que tiene puesta, es que ya se aburrió- dijo esto último riéndose de su chiste-

-Señor Malfoy, tan gentil como siempre- dijo haciéndose la desentendida. Para la Hermione esto no pasó desapercibido, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando siente una fuerte mirada observarla de pies a cabeza. Esta se felicitó de ir bien vestida ese día.- no la verdad no vengo sola vengo a acompañar a mi SOBRINA- dijo haciendo énfasis en sobrina- a realizar las compras para Hogwarts- Hermione junto con los recién llegados quedo tan sorprendida de lo dicho por la bruja mayor.

-So… Sobrina- dijo sorprendido el señor Malfoy, y observo a la niña que tenía enfrente, la verdad ahora que la miraba tenía un leve parecido con la bruja mayor, pero lo que llamo la atención de este fue el colgante que llevaba la niña. Era de plata y en el centro se alzaba una piedra de zafiro y a su alrededor estaba adornado por un cuervo de plata con detalles en diamantes, si bien sabia era el emblema de la casa de los Dippet, pero eso no podía ser cierto como una niña podía poseer tal joya- Y dime muchacha cómo te llamas- Hermione iba a contestar a la pregunta cuando la mujer a su lado la detuvo.-

-eso no le incumbe señor Malfoy, ahora si nos disculpa estamos atrasadas con su permiso- y se alejaron de los dos hombres rubios, que miraban alejarse a las mujeres. Caminaron sin pronunciarse ninguna palabra hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio-

-Disculpe profesora, pero ¿Porque dijo eso?-

-Lo siento señorita Granger, es que el señor Malfoy es selectivo con la gente y su sangre- la castaño la observo como instándole a proseguir y así lo hizo- él es del tipo de personas que creen en la pureza de la sangre, me explico, para el existen tres tipos de personas pero solo uno de ellos son los merecedores de llamarse magos y esos querida son los llamados "sangre pura" ósea aquellas personas de renombre. Las otras dos "clases"- dijo esto haciendo comillas con sus manos- se llaman "sangre sucia", que vendrían siendo los hijos de Muggle ósea gente sin magia y los mestizos que como bien dice la palabra son una mescla de ambas clases.

-Lo entiendo profesora, pero lo que no entiendo es porque le dijo que yo era su sobrina- dijo entre medio enojada- bastante ya tengo con que existan personas con ideologías narcisistas más ahora que tengo que entrar a un colegio con esa misma clase de personas y pensamientos. Y a eso sumándole con que viendo a ese niño y a su padre no me cae duda que es igual a él y se podría decir que podría llegar a decirles a todos que es mi TIA, eso no me relaja para nada-

-Lo lamento por mi inoportunidad señorita Granger, es que no vi otra salida-

-Siempre las hay- dijo la castaña y le sonrió, tomo de las manos de su profesora la carta entregada por ella y la empezó a leer-

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

LIBROS

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

-Bueno manos a la obra- y siguieron su camino pasando entre tienda y tienda. Llegaron al atardecer a la casa de la joven y la profesora McGonagall le entrego el boleto del tren, le explico cómo entrar al andén y se despidió.

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que Hermione hubiera deseado, se había estudiado todos los libros pedidos por el colegio, cosa que cuando llegara y le preguntaran no quedara en ridículo y no le sacaran en cara lo de ser hija de Muggle, cosa que ya bastante problemas suponía que le podría traer. No es que se avergonzara de sus padres- bueno la verdad si, un poco- y es que cuando fue a el callejón con McGonagall había comprado libros que llamaron su atención, "magos oscuros a través de los tiempos", "posiciones: Como quebrantar a tu enemigo" entre otros. La verdad es que quería conocimiento y el conocimiento te lleva a la ambición y la ambición te lleva al poder, aunque no quisiera poder, pero si de una cosa estaba segura que iba a absorber todo lo que quisieran enseñarle.

Había llegado el tan ansiado día, el día que estaría lejos de sus padres más de 8 horas como lo hacía en su antiguo colegio, ese día que emprendía vuelo al conocimiento, el día que conocería a gente como ella con magia, el día en que su destino se habría camino un camino sinuoso, espinoso, oscuro ante sus ojos, y sobre todo el día que iba a tener pistas de su verdadera identidad.

Sus padres se habían ofrecido a acompañarla hasta el tren, pero ella se reusó y dejo que la dejaran en la puerta de la estación. No quería proporcionarle a ese niño rubio la satisfacción de burlarse, No, si la viese que fuera sola y no mal acompañada. Cruzo el muro y se encontró con un mundo distinto al que estaba obligada a ver, estaba abarrotado de personas que se despedían de sus hijos, madres llorando seguramente por ser la primera vez que asistían al colegio, otros acomodando el equipaje o simplemente conversando. Se dirigió a depositar su baúl en la parte trasera del tren, intento subirlo pero le era imposible.

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció un niño a su lado. Cuando se giró a darles las gracias se topó con unos ojos grises fríos como el mercurio y de una cabellera rubia platinada- me llamo Draco un gusto- dijo ofreciéndole su mano de modo de cortesía- Tu eres la niña que nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon con mi padre- dijo esto en un tono de asombro-

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- y le estrecho la mano- yo me llamo Hermione y el gusto es mío y si soy esa niña- y le sonrió- disculpa pero voy a apartar un vagón, puesto que están subiendo todos, permiso- dicho esto hiso un movimiento de cabeza en son de despedida y subió a él tren. El viaje fue de lo más normal. Lo que más la mantenía feliz era que no se había topado de nuevo con el niño rubio y sus preguntas, se cambió gracias a que un niño de aspecto regordete y de unos ojos azules le aviso que estaban llegando y también le dijo que si por algún lugar del tren viese a un sapo le avisara-

Al llegar a la estación lo estaba esperando un hombre enorme con barba, quien les indico que iba a ser su guía hasta llegar al colegio, se subieron a unos botes en donde no era necesario los remos en el bote iba un chico de lentes, el niño del sapo, un pelirrojo y ella. Doblaron por una curva y el gigante les aviso que podrían tener la mejor vista del colegio, justo cuando el bote se giro pudo apreciar el castillo con todo su esplendor era enorme antiguo como de esos que había leído en sus historias pero mejorado. Cuando se bajaron fueron guiados hacia el colegio hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo, al final de este los esperaba la profesora McGonagall con un papel en la mano, les dijo que subieran y los detuvo.

-El Banquete de comienzos de este nuevo año escolar dará inicio dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el gran comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus respectivas casas. Esta ceremonia es muy importante puesto que dichas casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de las casas que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa, estudiando o los que quieran que hagan ustedes con su tiempo libre- dijo esto en un tono de notable irritación-. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras permanezcan en Hogwarts, sus triunfos harán que su casa gane puntos, mientras que cualquier falta de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa- Ya para ese momento los alumnos se encontraban emocionados y a la espera del comienzo de dicha ceremonia. La profesora les dijo que esperaran unos minutos antes de ser llamados a él Gran comedor-

Mientras esperaba su nivel de nerviosismo aumentaba, logro escuchar del pelirrojo que la prueba a la que serían sometidos causaba dolor, pero no creía que fuera cierto. No logro escuchar nada más cuando la bruja de cabellos negros y túnica verde esmeralda aparecía de nuevo. Los hizo formar una fila de dos y para su buena suerte la persona a su lado era nada más que el rubio oxigenado- Karma- se repetía mentalmente. Entraron al Gran comedor y este estaba iluminado por miles de velas flotantes, a sus costados se encontraban cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En dichas mesas se hallaban platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde supuso que era la de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall los guio todos los de primer año y los hizo detener, para formar otra fila delante de los otros alumnos. Situados entre los estudiantes, se podía visualizar a los fantasmas que tenían un leve brillo plateado debido a su trasparencia. Los murmullos se elevaban por todo el Gran comedor, pero de la nada fueron apagándose cuando pudo mirar que la profesora depositaba en un banco un viejo y roñoso sombrero terminado en punta. Pudo apreciar que el sombrero se movía y luego abría un agujero en el- era una boca!- pensaba Hermione, a continuación empezó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

El comedor estalló en aplausos para luego ser callados por McGonagall- Cuando los llames deberán sentarse en el banco que se encuentra a mi costado para ser seleccionados por el sombrero y luego dirigirse a la casa selecta- dicho esto abrió un pergamino y empezó a nombrar. Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor- contaba la castaña ya con los nervios a flor de piel.-

-Hermione Granger- dijo la profesora mirándola y ofreciéndole una disculpa con la mirada, por haberla expuesto ante el rubio, esta le respondió de la misma manera y se dirigió donde antes se había sentado un niño de cabello arenoso de apellido Finnigan. Una vez sentada la profesora coloco el sombrero en su cabeza y este empezó a hablar-

-Emm… interesante, fascinante, veo que tienes una sed de conocimiento, que te podrían llevar a Ravenclaw, pero tu ambición es más grande y quedarías perfecta en Slytherin, ¿dónde te pondré?- decía el sombrero indeciso-

-A donde tú decidas pero lo único que quiero una casa en donde conozca a mis verdaderos amigos- decía la joven-

-Amigos he, no veo muchos en tu destino, muchacha, tendrás que pasar por muchas cosas hasta que conozcas la verdad- decía este con la misma entonación en que minutos atrás canto su canción- pero algo es seguro en tus venas corre sangre tanto de Ravenclaw como de Slytherin- Hermione no entendía nada de lo dicho por aquel sombrero. Ella someterse a un destino cruel sinuoso, espinoso, como había dicho un tiempo atrás, y uno muy oscuro por lo expresado por aquel sombrero, no se sentía preparada, pero bien sabía que la vida era una caja de sorpresas y nada es color de rosas ni mucho menos para ella que jamás vio de cerca ese color. Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por la elección del sombrero…- SLYTHERIN-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado no me maten... plisss ahahahaha nada ,espero poder subir todos los **domingos** si no tengo muchas cosas por hacer

Por favor Reviewssss!

besos Pauli Jean Malfoy


	3. La soledad mi mejor amiga

Hola a todos he vuelto... lo siento lo siento lo siento por demorarme tanto de verdad no tengo excusas las verdad si tengo pero no quieren escucharlas... Lo único que les digo que la vida es una mier... mis ánimos están por los suelos y lo único que los suben son sus reviews! y bueno leer algún fic recomendado y ver Grey´s Anatomy que la empece de nuevo jijijiji me encanta para las que no la han visto veala es buenísima.

Bueno sin mas las dejo y espero que les guste es cortito pero se van a ir viendo muchas cosas besos

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JKR. ( pero sus personalidades son mías hahha)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

**La soledad, mi mejor amiga**

Los días le pasaban de una manera mortalmente lenta, se había adaptado al colegio como si fuera una prenda de vestir, su varita era como una extensión más del brazo. Las materias se le hacían extremadamente fáciles, puesto que las repasaba todos los días y se internaba constantemente en la biblioteca como si fuera su segunda casa. Cuando no se encontraba allí lo estaba en las orillas del lago sola leyendo. **"Sola"** era la palabra correcta para describirla, había sido despreciada por toda su casa porque se habían enterado que era hija de Muggle y esto gracias al aporte de Pancy Parkinson.

**Flash Black**

-SLYTHERIN…- había cantado el sombrero, eligiendo así los colores que acompañarían los 7 años de estancia en el colegio a la castaña. Se levantó con parsimonia del taburete y se dirigió a la que sería su nueva casa. Se sentó en el único puesto disponible en la meza- al lado de Draco Malfoy- que ya había sido previamente apartado para ella.

-Te estaba esperando, haz tardado- le dijo el rubio al oído con voz autoritaria. La verdad ahora que se encontraba cerca de él podía apreciar ciertos rasgos que lo hacían ver masculinos, como por ejemplo sus cabellos rubios que llegaban a ser casi blancos de los rubio que eran, una piel pálida como la nieve, pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas y unos labios color carmesí.- sabía que eras digna de Slytherin, lo veía en tus ojos- a su mente llegaron las palabras dichas por el sombrero seleccionador…. **"****tendrás que pasar por muchas cosas hasta que conozcas la verdad, pero algo es seguro en tus venas corre sangre tanto de Ravenclaw como de Slytherin"… **¿La verdad a qué?, la canción sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza esa noche, hasta que logro conciliar el sueño y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente despertó temprano, sus compañeras seguían durmiendo así que sigilosamente se metió al cuarto de baño, se aseo, se vistió, bajo a la sala común y para su asombro la estaba esperando el niño Malfoy. Se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones que quedaba al lado de la chimenea con el uniforme de Slytherin- cosa que lo hacía lucir más a puesto que antes-. La sala era muy amplia y entera de verde con toques de plata, al fondo se hallaban unas hileras repletas de libros bien interesantes, al lado opuesto de estas unos mesones dispuestos para los estudios de los alumnos y casi a la entrada se visualizaba una gran chimenea rodeada por sillones para poder tener una plática amena.

-Veo que madrugaste Malfoy- dijo la castaña haciendo notar su presencia en dicha estancia-

-No he podido conciliar el sueño, puesto que hay algo que no me deja dormir- dijo levantando las cejas- y es que no me calza tu apellido con el de la profesora McGonagall- había soltado la verdad de una. Lo expuesto por el rubio le llego como si hubiera recibido una patada en la boca del estómago, como si un perro le hubiese mordido la cara, como si hubiera recibido 1000 azotes como castigo.-

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Hermione haciéndose la desentendida y caminando hacia la salida. Ahora que se ponía a pensar del tiempo que llevaba en el castillo- que ha todo esto era 1 día- jamás escucho de la boca del rubio diciéndole a alguien que la conocía de antes de venir a Hogwarts, ni mucho menos decir que ella era sobrina de la subdirectora- se recordó mentalmente disculparse con la profesora por su comportamiento infantil por dicha mentira- No, ahora que lo meditaba con todas sus letras se le hacía inconcebible no decir aquel chisme.

Llego al gran comedor se sentó y pudo ver que pocos de los estudiantes estaban desayunando a horas tempranas. Se sirvió unas tostadas, más una taza con té y unos cereales que tenían pinta de ser muy buenos, a los pocos minutos después se sentó a su lado Malfoy con el Crabbe y Goyle, unos niños bien rechonchos. Empezaron hablar de trivialidades más la castaña no tomo atención, al rato después se les unió Pancy Parkinson quien parecía fastidiada por la atención que recibía Hermione por parte del rubio.

-Y dime Hermione ¿cómo son tus padres?- pregunto Draco haciéndose el interesado, la castaña iba a contestar más a su suerte se hace presente un hombre alto de una túnica negra, de cabella negra y aspecto grasiento, piel pálida y nariz ganchuda. –

-Alumnos que bueno verlos a todos aquí- dijo el hombre en un tono áspero y serio- me llamo Severus Snape soy el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y también profesor de posiciones-

-Un gusto- dijeron todos acoro-

-les traigo sus horarios, que serán los definitivos para todo el año escolar- dijo extendiéndole a cada uno de los presentes hojas con dichos horarios- podrán apreciar que tienen clases con distintas casas- dijo examinando a todos con la mirada- así que les advierto que si tengo alguna queja con algún profesor por su comportamiento me veré en la obligación de infligirles castigos y con ello descontarles punto a la casa- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue-

-Toda mi familia pertenecía a esta casa, así que por respeto a ellos no pienso meterme en problemas- dijo Malfoy con aires de superior-

-Con permiso- dijo la castaña levantándose de la mesa-

-y tú ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio, tomándola de la muñeca. Hermione lo miro despectivamente y se soltó-

-A clase que no ves que empiezan en 10 minutos- dijo esto como lo más obvio que existiera- y no pienso llegar tarde a mi primera clase y menos en transformaciones con los Griffindors y quedar mal-

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Pancy que hasta ese momento no había hablado nada con la castaña- mejor ahorrarse los castigos impuestos por Snape en los primeros días-dicho esto todos se levantaron y salieron rumbo a la sala común en busca de sus libros, pergaminos y plumas. Llegaro clase se sentaron todos juntos en los asientos de atrás, al lado de Hermione se hallaba Pancy quien cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo a Draco quien se encontraba justo de tras de estas.

-Buenos días alumnos, Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y seré su profesora de transformaciones-Dijo en un tono serio y autoritario, paso su mirada por todo el salón y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la castaña que se encontraba en la fila de al medio del salón en el tercer puesto. La observo con determinación y pudo notar que del uniforme de la castaña sobresalía un collar, la cadena era de plata y en el centro se alzaba una piedra de zafiro y a su alrededor estaba adornado por un cuervo también de plata con detalles en diamantes. Ese collar solo se lo había visto a una persona- esto no puede ser cierto- se dijo mentalmente. A parto la mirada de Hermione y camino hasta quedar en el medio del salón.- Aprenderemos a tener un conocimiento competente en el arte de la Transfiguración, que le permitirá avanzar hacia adelante en otros cursos, comprender, explicar o poner en práctica los usos y la importancia para las leyes de la Transfiguración Elemental de *Gamp, a su vez el poder entender la importancia de los movimientos de la varita, encantamientos y el respeto que debe tener y porque no, la diferencia entre transfiguraciones animales y la forma de un animago y cómo influyen unos sobre otros, junto a los problemas que esto puede causar a la Reversión Mágica de los Escuadrones del Ministerio de la Magia en el desempeño de esta última.- Pudo apreciar que la mayoría de sus estudiantes la miraban con admiración más lo de Slytherin se mantenían sin expresión facial. – Por favor Habrán sus libros en la página 12, empezaremos con _"Leyes de la Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp"_- Dicho esto todos sacaron sus libros y se dispusieron a leer el capítulo mencionado. La profesora para el asombro de todos se transformó en un gato gris y se subió a la meza, todos los presentes asombrados continuaron leyendo el capítulo.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar unos pasos apresurados dirigirse a la sala y de la puerta entraron dos niños, Hermione los distinguió de inmediato eran dos alumnos de Gryffindors con los que había "compartido" lugar en el bote antes de llegar al castillo.

-Viste Harry te lo dije no llegamos tarde- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Los dos alumnos miraron a su alrededor y notaron que la profesora no estaba presente. Ante ellos la gata que se hallaba sentada sobre la meza principal se saltó hacia ellos transformándose en McGonagall.

-Eso fue impresionante…- dijo el pelirrojo asombrado al igual que el azabache-

-Gracias señor Weasley…-Dijo la Profesora-les vendría….- La castaña no presto más atención a lo que respectaba a esos alumnos. Siguió anotando lo dicho en el transcurso de la clase por McGonagall, mas no dejo pasar desapercibido la atención que recibía de a momentos de ella. Termino ganando 30 puntos para su casa al final de clase y con ello se ganó el odio por parte de todos los Leones.

El día paso sin inconvenientes para la castaña, mas no se imaginó que detrás de ese día totalmente relajado se avecinaba una tormenta que traería con ella un vacío y soledad inimaginables.

Pancy que se encontraba divagando por los corredores del castillo, iba tan encimada en sus pensamientos hasta que unas voces llaman su atención. Cuyas voces salían desde la oficina del profesor de posiciones. Junto a él se podía apreciar la voz de una mujer mayor que dedujo que era de McGonagall, a cerco más su oído a la puerta y escucho.

-Severus no podemos dejar esto así, ella tiene que saber…- dijo McGonagall alterada-

-Minerva no podemos interferir, no está en nuestras manos decir la verdad, mas no el impedir el destino que les impusieron ellos- Dijo Snape con un tono serio y frio, pero con una leve entonación de preocupación.-

-Bien sabes que no podemos interferir en su destino, pero si el decirle la verdad-

-NO MINERVA- dijo esto gritando- la señorita Granger es y será hija de Muggles, y eso no podemos cambiarlo- Pancy que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada, ni comentado nada desprendió el oído de la puerta y se alejó lo más sigilosa que pudo. Llego corriendo a las mazmorras como si su vida dependiera de soltar lo escuchado minutos atrás.

A decir verdad su vida si dependía de lo que iba a contar en su sala común, por sobre todo su relación con cierto rubio que había llamado su atención. Y es que cuando algo se metía en su cabeza no había nada que no pudiera conseguir, su lema era "Por la razón o la fuerza", y jamás tuvo que usar la fuerza, bueno hasta este momento claro está. Dio la contraseña al cuadro y entro sin más, ya adentro pudo ver que casi todos los alumnos se hallaban presente –casi porque cierta persona involucrada no se encontraba y eso era aún mejor- camino hasta ubicarse en el centro de la sala.

-Escuchen tengo algo muy importante que decirles- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes- y es que tenemos un traidor, una persona no deseada, una sangre sucia en nuestra casa- dijo sonriendo. Las reacciones de las personas que se encontraban ahí algunas eran de indiferencia otras como si hubieran escuchado lo más atroz del mundo, y otras solo de molestia.-

-Y podrías ser tan amable de decirnos ¿ Qué persona oso retar el legado impuesto por Salazar Slytherin?- dijo un muchacho en un tono sarcástico. Era alto esbelto de cabellos negros y piel pálida mas no llegaba a ser trasparente.- por lo que se, el sombrero jamás elige a alguien que no sea digno de entrar a Slytherin y obviamente no dejara entrar a los hijos de Muggle a nuestra casa- Casi todos lo que estaban escuchando asintieron lo dicho por el pelinegro.-

-¿Como sabemos si lo que nos estas contando son puras blasfemias?, para provocar conflictos ¿entre nosotros?- dijo otro hombre de un rincón de la sala-

-Porque lo que escuche, lo escuche de la boca del mismísimo Snape- dijo Pancy altiva. La forma más correcta de convencerlos era mencionando a el jefe de casa por que pasara lo que pasara el jamás iba a mentir y menos con algo como el nivel de lo que estaba diciendo.-

Una vez que hubo conseguido que casi todos los presentes le creyeran, giro el rostro a la única persona que le importaba, Malfoy se había mantenido inalterado y lejano a todo lo dicho por la pelinegra, no le calzaba nada con lo que había dicho la profesora McGonagall en el callejón Diagon, si ella era la tía de Granger, por que decir que era hija de Muggle cuando debería tener su apellido o por lo menos ser de un estatus superior. Algo andaba mal he iba a descubrir el secreto oscuro detrás de la supuesta mentira.

En otro lado del castillo, en la biblioteca se hallaba Hermione repasando lo visto en clase y terminando una tarea. Cerro los libros que tenía en ese momento abierto, los guardo y se dispuso a ir a las mazmorras, en el camino iba pensando una infinidad de cosas más ninguna lograba sobrepasar el pensamiento mayor que abarcaba toda su mente. Porque la profesora McGonagall era tan amable con ella y no con sus compañeros de casa, bien sabía que no eran miss simpatía pero ella jamás fue una persona que se destacara por lo cariñosa y sociable. Algo no andaba bien y esa profesora sabía algo que ella no y se iba a encargar de sacarle tal misterio.

Al entrar a la sala común se quedó sorprendida por que todos la estaban observando y en sus caras lo único que habitaba era un odio y repudio hacia su persona, camino hasta el centro y uno de los alumnos que se encontraba ahí le hablo.

-Así que ¿tú eres la sangre sucia que entro a nuestra casa?- Dijo el alumno acercándose a ella-

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Hermione sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando-

-El Habla de que tú eres una mentirosa, y nos hiciste creer que eras una de nosotros, un **SANGRE PURA**- hablo en ese momento Pancy quien se encontraba al lado de Malfoy- ¡Nos engañaste!-

-Engañarlos, por favor, jamás dije que era sangre pura ustedes lo supusieron, jamás me dejaron explicarles algo de mi vida- si llamar alterada a la castaña en ese momento era poco, parecía que de ella saliera fuego por los ojos. Lo único que quería era matar a Parkinson por haber soltado la bomba, pero ¿cómo sabía ella?, ¿cómo se había enterado si no le había comentado a nadie nada? Malfoy se encontraba observando toda la situación en el sillón, pero simplemente no pudo aguantar la frustración que explotaba en su interior

-¿Porque me engañaste?- dijo el rubio con rabia en su voz. Para Hermione lo dicho tenía doble sentido y era la verdad, como explicarle que le había mentido a él y su padre sobre su procedencia. Pero que importaba si él no era nada para ella, no sabía que hacer o que decir simplemente se quedó en silencio y bajo la cabeza. Derrotada esa era la palabra correcta para ese momento, era así como se sentía derrotada más no triste.

Los días pasaban y el vacío que sentía se hacía más grande cada vez pero jamás tomo importancia ella había entrado con un propósito a Hogwarts y ese era el de absorber todo conocimiento de dicho mundo en el que se encontraba y nadie la iba a detener.

**Fin del Flash black**

Hermione se hallaba en clases de encantamientos hablando con el profesor flitwick, sobre "La aparición de objetos hechizados" y como "deshacer hechizos oscuros". Salió de clases sintiéndose más relajada con la plática y pensando que sus libros comprados en Flourish y Blotts n habían sido comprados en vano. Para su mala suerte choco con algo duro y cayó al piso con todos sus libros.

-FIJATE- le grito una voz áspera pero chillona, al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que había chocado con un Gryffindor, pero no cualquier Gryffindor uno pelirrojo que se paraba con ayuda del famoso Harry Potter- pero si es la roñosa Slytherin- dijo rojo de furia-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo la castaña molesta, podía dejar pasar a los de su casa que le dijeran cosas porque obviamente tenían motivos aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo por dichos comentarios hirientes y groseros, pero jamás dejaría que una persona que no la conociera y menos un Gryffindor (no tenía nada con ellos, excepto que la molestaran solo por ser de Slytherin-estúpido- pensaba Hermione)-Y ¿tú eres….?- dijo irónica mirándolo de arriba para abajo-

-Ronald Weasley- dijo rojo de ira-

-Ah!... nadie- dijo y con esto se dispuso a irse pero otro niño, que supo que era Finnigan porque cuando estaba en la fila esperando a ser seleccionada en una casa él se encontraba al lado de ella cuando lo llamo la profesora McGonagall. La empujo y cayó al suelo de nuevo, con ese acto todos lo Gryffindor que acompañaban al pelirrojo rieron. Se sentía Humillada, esa sensación solo la sentía cuando la trataban de manera grosera los miembros de su propia casa, más jamás intentaron herirla físicamente.

-No te metas con nosotros, arbusto de cuarta- dijo el niño Finnigan. Iba a protestar pero ellos dieron media vuelta y se fueron riendo. Jamás, de las jamases iba a perdonar un trato como ese por parte de ningún Gryffindor, ahora sabia por que los miembro de Slytherin odiaban tanto a los leones y viceversa. Los Slytherin tiraban veneno, pero jamás cruzaban de la línea imaginaria que había entre los dos bandos, ellos siempre insultaban pero con clase, no bajan al nivel bruto de los Gryffindor. Se dispuso a pararse y noto que alguien le había tendido una mano para ayudarla, miro la mano y luego levanto lentamente la mirada y choco con unos verdes aguas profundos que reflejaban -¿TERNURA?, NO ESO NO PODIA SER NINGUN GRYFFINDOR ES COMPASIVO, SON TODOS UNOS BRUTOS SIN CEREBRO- pensaba la castaña. Pero por más que observara al niño Potter que tenía enfrente no podía ver otra cosa que eso.

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo arisca y esquivando su mano como si de ella saliera la peste negra-

-¿Qué haces Harry?…. Vámonos- le grito el Weasley roñoso. El niño de pelo negro desordenado, se giró la observo y le sonríe para luego salir corriendo detrás de sus amigos. Hermione queda totalmente desconcertada por la actitud del niño Potter, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

….OOOOOOOOOO….

Era una tarde maravillosa y soleada y Hermione se encontraba a los pies de uno de los árboles de los jardines del castillo. Le dolía el vacío que le hacia su casa, mas eso no le impedía seguir adelante y dejar de asistir a clase. No era una persona sociable para nada, era tímida, introvertida pero demasiado prepotente cuando se enojaba, sacaba a luz su "yo" más oscuro.

-Hola…- dijo el niño Potter sentándose a su lado-¿Cómo estás?- Hermione lo observo y después paso su mirada por su alrededor para ver si alguien los estaba viendo por una posible broma o algo por el estilo, pero nada estaban completamente solos-

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?- dijo con la mirada desencajada y la boca semi abierta por el asombro que le provocaba que hablara con ella-

-Si!... Te quería pedir una disculpa por mis compañeros, por ser unos idiotas- dijo avergonzado-

-No tienes porque- dijo Hermione. Ahora sí que estaba totalmente confundida, ni en sus mejores sueños se esperaba que alguien se le acercara y menos para pedirle una disculpa tan sincera como el ají verde se las estaba dando. Lo observo con determinación y pudo apreciar que tenía el pelo negro de la tonalidad azabache brillante, sus ojos eran de un verde como el césped recién plantado que a la luz brillaban pero que se ocultaban detrás de esos lentes redondos que llevaba puestos, una cicatriz se hallaba a un costado de su frente pero para nada lo hacía ver mal, todo lo contrario lo hacían ver más interesante. Y una piel de tono blanca como la nieve pero con cierta tonalidad morena.

-No, pero quería-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Me llamo Harry mucho gusto-y con esto le tendió la mano

-Hermione-dijo tomando su mano con suavidad. Fue una conexión extraña la que sintieron en ese momento una sensación de paz interna los invadía a los dos era algo que no podían expresar con palabras y que fue transmitida solo con sus miradas- y gracias- dijo también sonriéndole

-¿Por qué estás sola?, y ¿tus amigos?- la castaña frunció levemente el ceño –

-Estoy sola- sus facciones se relajaron al mirar sus ojos que pedían una respuesta más completa y siguió- …Porque a decir verdad nadie se junta conmigo- lo dicho descoloco Harry porque su tono de voz había sido melancólico pero rencoroso-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, pero si eres una persona muy agradable-

-Ojala todos los de mi casa pensaran así- dijo bajando la cabeza-

-Y porque se alejan, no lo comprendo- fruncía el ceño tanto que sus cejas llegan hasta juntarse-

-Es que como soy hija de Muggle, dicen que no tengo derecho, ni soy digna a estar en Slytherin. Me llaman "Sangre sucia"- dijo esto último con lágrimas en sus ojos, mas no soltó ninguna-

-Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero que significa ¿sangre sucia?- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza tratando de ser casual no quería incomodar a Hermione pero quería saber qué significado tenía esa expresión en el mundo mágico.- lamento si te ofendo, pero antes de venir aquí- dijo haciendo usos de sus manos y señalando todo a su alrededor-no conocía que existiera la magia ni menos un mundo paralelo en donde las personas la utilizaran y fuera de lo más normal. Y que mis padres también eran alumnos que asistieron a este colegio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Lo eran?-dijo intrigada y asombrada

-Sí, mis padres murieron en manos de Voldemort- dijo con un semblante triste- es por eso que desde chico me crie con mis tíos que también son Muggle- para Harry no paso desaparecido que la castaña no se halla sorprendido al nombrar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, cuando todos al mencionar su nombre decían que debía mencionarlo o simplemente temblaban como lo hacía su amigo Ron-

- lo lamento- dijo sincera mirándolo a los ojos- como soy hija de Muggle- continuo relatando- dicen que no soy digna de ser una bruja-

-Ridículo- comento Harry acalorado más no alterado-

-Lo mismo pienso, pero en mi casa todos son de sangre limpia y ese era el legado que quería dejar Salazar Slytherin, que todo quien entrara en su casa fuera de sangre limpia, tuviera unas habilidades inigualables y ambición en sus venas-

-Entonces ¿es extraño que hallas sido selecta en dicha caso no crees?- pregunto- por lo que se todos los magos oscuros salen de Slytherin-

-Sí, pero no juzgues el envase si no su contenido-

-Pero tú ya no vas a tener que preocuparte- dijo mirándola a los ojos y examinado su reacción la verdad que Harry había pensado esto desde que vio a la castaña ser seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes. Que había algo en ella que la hacía distinta al resto de sus compañeros de casa, y que no sabía que era, pero quería averiguar y conocerla quizás se podría convertir en una aliada en su lucha por derrotar a Voldemort y vengar a sus padres.

Desde que supo que sus padres habían muerto por manos de Voldemort- bueno en realidad no por manos si no su varita- quería venganza, quería destruirlo por haberles quitado su felicidad su infancia. Y es que en realidad jamás tubo infancia con los Dursley siempre lo trataron como lo peor que les hubiese pasado como si él fuera una carga- y de hecho lo era- y solo lo mantenían en su casa por lastima por ser su sobrino sin padres y ellos eran los único que tenía. Su primo Dudley siempre lo trataba como una lacra, lo golpeaba junto con el grupo de zopencos de amigos que tenía y él no podía defenderse porque después la golpiza seria el doble de peor.

-Y ¿porque según tu no me voy a tener que preocupar más?- pregunto intrigada-

-Porque de ahora en adelante yo seré tu amigo- dijo sonriéndole sinceramente. Hermione lo miro y se enojó pero no logro que llegara a notarse en su expresión. Se levantó de un salto y recogió sus libros que se hallan en el piso. Harry hizo lo mismo -

-Disculpa pero no necesito que me tengan lastima- se iba a ir pero Harry la agarro por el brazo y la hizo girar hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia. A lo lejos unos ojos grises se estaban oscureciendo de apoco escondido detrás de unos pilares donde se podía apreciar muy bien el espectáculo que daba Granger y Potter.

-No es lastima Hermione- dijo con un semblante serio- no pienses que por que todos te repudien es porque eres una peste, y si te ofrezco mi amistad es porque quiero tener un amigo, pero uno que sepa entenderme, como lo haces tú-el asombro de las facciones delicadas de la castaña salieron a la luz por su mente pasaban miles de cosas y todas ellas eran de haber visto al pelinegro con el niño "zanahorio" como le decía ahora, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos ella juraba que eran amigos, para que entonces quería una amiga que lo único que podría traer a su vida sería desgracias y malos ratos. Frunció el ceño confundida no entendía nada

- Y ¿tus compañeros?- pregunto confundida

-Como tú lo dijiste, son compañeros verdaderos amigos no tengo- dijo serio y con una mano rascándose la cabeza por atrás- y me gustaría que lo seas tú!-completo. La castaña lo observo por largo rato examinándolo y luego le sonrió-

-Está bien, seremos amigos- dijo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... no me maten si no

como subí capitulo hoy miércoles es muy probable que el próximo lo suba el miércoles que venga o a mas tardar el viernes. Espero sus comentarios sugerencias y avadas que quieran mandarme jijijiji... las quiero gracias por sus reviews, por seguirme y seguir la historia y porque no ponerlo en favoritos son lo máximo las amooo... y nos veremos en la próxima

Pauli Jean Malfoy 3


	4. Los accidentes pasan PARTE 1

Hola Hola Hola como están?... lo se lose no tengo perdón, pero es que estaba en periodo de exámenes y no los podía descuidar, a todo esto los aprobé todos jijijijiji... les traigo este nuevo capitulo espero les guste va partido en dos parte... Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la tienen dentro de sus favoritos, y por todos sus reviews **GRACIAS! LOS ADORO... **

la historia es mis pero los personajes son de **JK Rowling**... ( aunque sus personalidades son mías jijijiji)

* * *

Capítulo 3: _Los accidentes pasan_

Pasaron semanas, meses y Hermione y Harry se habían vuelto muy unidos, siempre que encontraban una oportunidad se juntaban y hablaban, esto a sus respectivas casas no les gusto para nada y por ello les hicieron un vacío. Para Hermione esto era muy común y no le afecto en lo más mínimo, pero por otro lado a Harry si le molesto, hasta su amigo y compañero Ronald Wesley se había apartado del solo por ser amigo de una serpiente pero él le prometió y se prometió así mismo jamás dejar de lado a Hermione porque en ella había encontrado algo que jamás se le había dado **"AMOR", "LEALTAD",** **"AMISTAD".** Valores que no se encontraban de la noche a la mañana en cualquier persona y menos que se abriera tan fácil contigo y tuvieran **"CONFIANZA" **para decirles las cosas directamente, eso era algo que los caracterizaba a los dos, la **"HONESTIDAD"** por parte de ambos, si había algo que les molestara se lo decían directamente sin rodeos aun sabiendo que lo que se podrían llegar a decir podría herir al otro.

Los días pasaban y se habían abierto las vacantes para optar a ser parte del equipo de Quidditch perteneciente a cada casa respectivamente. Hermione incito a Harry para que formara parte del equipo de su casa, pero el oji verde se había opuesto.

-Vamos Harry, tu puedes hacerlo-dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa-aparte está en tus venas- Harry la miro confundido esperando una explicación racional a lo expuesto por su amiga a lo que ella se explicó mejor- Sígueme- y con esto lo agarró del brazo y corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de los trofeos que había en un cuarto de la zona este del castillo. Señalo uno de ellos que llevaba el nombre de _**James Potter.**_- Vez-

Harry no podía salir de su asombro, esto era algo que no conocía y que había estado todo el tiempo bajo sus narices su padre había sido un buscador y al parecer uno de los mejores.

-Y ahora ¿entraras al equipo?- pregunto la castaña. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del moreno a su lado y girando su cabeza en dirección a su amiga hablo-

-Sabias que te quiero mucho- dijo-

-Y a qué viene eso- dijo ella sonrojándose y sonriendo. Harry la agarro de la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire haciendo que Hermione riera y pataleara para que la bajara.

-Está bien- Harry la bajo con cuidado depositandola en el suelo frió de piedras con delicadeza- Gracias Mione por esto- dijo señalando el trofeo- y por todo-

-Sabía que necesitabas saberlo, porque será tu motor y propulsor de las cosas. Tú fuerza para salir a delante-

.….OOOOOOOOOO…..

Harry había sido seleccionado como buscador de Gryffindor y todos esos malos ratos que había pasado por meses habían sido borrados de las mentes de sus compañeros para ser aceptado de nuevo por estos.

Hermione asistía a todos los partidos que jugaba Harry para su casa, pero no iba a los de Slytherin, su escusa era que simplemente no le gustaba ver el Quidditch. Pero cuando asistía a dichos partidos lo hacía desde una esquina escondida para no ser vista por los leones y ser molestaba.

Los meses pasaban y las cosas para la castaña iban de mal en peor, por un lado el rechazo de su propia casa se hacía evidente frente a todo el colegio y más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de su mejor amigo, cosa que no lo tenía porque el pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando o estudiando (cosa inculcada por Hermione). Y para mas no poder un día volviendo de estar en la biblioteca al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con todas sus cosas destrozadas, la cama, sus apuntes, su ropa, nada se había salvado. En una de las paredes se hallaba escrito **"TRAIDORA SANGRE SUCIA". **Intento arreglar todo con un _Reparo_, pero pareciera como que las cosas habían sido conjuradas por un hechizo irreparable, probó con todo lo que conocía pero nada le resultaba. Jamás pensó que ese mundo que tanto quería conocer tenia tanto de oscuro, frio, arisco, vacío y lleno de soledad, si hubiera sabido frete a que le esperaba se hubiera preparado. No pensaba irse, se lo prometió a si misma encontrar la manera de alejarse de _ellos_ y su única salida era terminar como sea el colegio y buscar un empleo que la apoyara con lo que ella necesitaba y quería.

Al día siguiente tuvo que asistir a clase con lo único que había salido vivo de todo su cuarto unas ropas muggle que había guardado en su baúl hechizado. Al presentarse en clase vestida así, la profesora McGonagall le llamo la atención por su vestimenta, puesto que no llevaba el uniforme como se debía. La castaña se libró diciendo que se había traspapelado de día y por eso andaba con esas ropas, la profesora la observo por unos minutos y lo dejo pasar.

Pero al término de la clase esta le pidió una explicación, pero la verdadera de porque andaba vestida con ropas Muggle y no de uniforme, Hermione le dijo que estaba todo bien y que no debía preocuparse de nada. La bruja no le creyó y le dijo que se explicara de mejor manera.

-Ayer cuando volvía de la biblioteca, encontré todo mi cuarto destrozado nada se había salvado, ropa, uniforme, tareas, libros, nada profesora. No sé qué voy a hacer, ya no lo soporto- dijo la castaña suspirando y agarrándose la cara con las dos manos. La subdirectora la miro y por dentro sintió unas ganas de abrazarla y protegerla y de decirle toda la verdad de su procedencia, verdad que sabía solo de hace poco.

**Flash black**

…

* * *

Jijijiji que pasara en ese flash Black? jiijiji se viene bueno, espero les haya gustado. De nuevo disculpen la demora

y las quier mucho muchoooooo...


	5. Los accidentes pasan PARTE 2

Hola Hola Hola how are people?... yo muy bien gracias.. y bueno les traigo otro capitulo, gracias por todo sus favoritos y reviews... los amooo y obviamente la historia la voy a seguir hasta el final.. sin mas me despido

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Los accidentes pasan parte II_

**Flash black**

-Bueno manos a la obra- y siguieron su camino pasando entre tienda y tienda. Llegaron al atardecer a la casa de la joven y la profesora McGonagall le entrego el boleto del tren, le explico cómo entrar al andén y se despidió. Al salir de su casa se apareció a las a fueras de Hogsmeade, ya que el colegio estaba protegido por anti-apariciones, camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al colegio, subió las escaleras sumida en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que podríamos llamar locos pero certeros, toco la puerta del despacho del director, escucho un "adelante" y se adentró en el oscuro pasado y futuro incierto de su vida.

-Minerva ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo un anciano hombre de cabellera blanca larga al igual que su barba de su nariz colgaba unos lentecen forma de media luna y sonreía de una manera tan sincera que llegaba a ser estresante- ¿te pasa algo?-

-Albus, ¿alguna vez cometiste una estupidez que podría llegar a costarle caro a otra persona, pero pensaste que fue lo correcto para ella?-

-Explícate- exigió el director con su semblante serio-

-Bueno como siempre fui a buscar a aquellos alumnos que son hijos de Muggle, y me encontré con la señorita Granger, bueno su familia que a decir verdad se veían entusiasmados con la idea que su hija asistiera a un internado, incluso me preguntaron si las festividades también se celebraban aquí o podrían viajar, puesto que ellos no podrían quedarse con su hija puras escusas Albus si hubieras visto sus caras- relataba la sub directora de marera rápida casi sin respirar- hasta la hija buscaba maneras de poder alejarse de sus padres, me temo que esa niña haya sufrido toda su vida por culpa de sus tormentosos padres.

-Al caso minerva-

-Sí, Si como iba diciendo bueno acompañe a la niña y pude notar ciertos rasgos muy familiares y sobre todo ella traía el collar de Isobel, no te parece extraño que yo sepa ellos jamás tuvieron un hijo y no entregaría su collar a cualquiera es una reliquia familiar- decía desconcertada McGonagall-

-Creo que hay algo que no sabes y deberías de saber- decía el anciano parándose desde la silla detrás del mesón- pero no soy la persona correcta para decírtelo-

-No tiendo, ¿y quién sería esa persona?- pregunto extrañada –

-Narcisa Malfoy-

**Fin del Flash Black**

-¿Profesora?- pregunto Hermione-

-AH!, sí si no te preocupes yo me encargo- dijo McGonagall con un semblante serio y preocupada- hoy en la tarde tus cosas van a estar devueltas, más se le deberé informar al director-

-Pero profesora- trato de protestar la castaña pero le fue en vano- está bien!- dijo rendida. La tarde paso rápida y con ella su antigua habitación, la cual cambio para ser asignada a una distinta lejos de sus compañeras.

Los días pasaban y como acto de magia se había vuelto amiga del pelirrojo pecoso compañero de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. No sabía cómo había llegado a ocurrir pero paso, y la verdad de todo no le importo mucho. El niño al fin y al cabo no llego a ser de su gusto pero tenía unas ideas medias locas pero buenas que podrían llegar a aportar a su causa. Cuya causa seria apoyada por su mejor amigo, y digamos que Harry tampoco le gustaba vivir con sus tíos, la idea de haberse criado con ellos y haber sido privado de conocer un mundo que podría aportar tanto conocimiento en su vida, pero bueno ese no era el punto, el punto era que Harry la apoyaría con la idea de irse de su casa y aportar cierto capital para ello.

Al igual que Harry el niño Weasley también quería ayudar pero no con ayuda monetaria puesto que dentro de su familia era muy escasa, no la ayuda que este le aportaría era con datos mágicos ya que se había criado con magia y conocía ciertas cosas que los otros dos desconocían.

Para Hermione las cosas nunca pudieron ir mejor tenia a dos amigos que eran su apoyo y más porque su mejor amigo había aprendido a balancear sus estudios, sus entrenamientos y las salidas con ella, lo que más la tenía feliz era que su casa había disminuido los insultos y por extrañas razones que hasta ella desconoce el niño rubio no la molestaba, bueno jamás la molesto en palabras ciertas, solo si se veía acompañado de su grupo de matones psicópatas, porque cuando se hallaba solo buscaba la manera de podérsele acercar y lo logro.

-Granger, espera- gritaba Malfoy tratando de alcanzarla en uno de los pasillos desiertos del castillo-

-Ah, eres tu ¿qué quieres?- decía de manera hastiada cruzándose de brazos- espera, ¿me vienes a molestar igual que los demás?, porque si es así te digo altiro que…..-

-Cállate, haces que me duela la cabeza- decía el rubio haciéndola callar, ella asombrada por lo dicho por el oji gris cerro la boca para poder escuchar lo que tendría que decir-

-Bueno ¿qué quieres entonces?-

-¿Que se supone que hace Weasley contigo?- dijo de manera rápida y seria- a lo que voy es ¿por qué se junta contigo?-

-Y ¿es que te debo explicaciones a ti? **¿A ti?-** gritaba molesta- **¿QUIEN ERES TU? Y POR QUE TE MOLESTA EL PECOSO**- se había salido de sus cabales y es que Hermione lo único que pensaba es que _**"QUE DIANTRES TENIA QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES A ALGUIEN TAN INSIGNIFICANTE COMO ESE"**_. Jamás en toda su vida tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres ni a Harry y ahora de la nada venia "este rubio oxigenado" y pedía algo totalmente descabellado para ella. Dio media vuelta y salió echando humos por la cabeza insultando por todas las maneras habidas y por haber.

…..

Había llegado la navidad la época más adorada por muchos incluido por Hermione porque era la época en que sus padres y ella salían del país a visitar uno distinto y conocer nuevas culturas, pero su felicidad se vio opacada cuando recibió una carta de sus padres expresando sus más sinceras disculpas, por no poder irse de viaje ese año y que tampoco podía ir a verlos porque su padre tendría que salir justo para esas fechas por un viaje de negocios de último minuto. Barajando todas sus cartas vio que era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y mejor puesto que en su casa era la única que se había quedado y tendría la biblioteca de Salazar exclusiva para ella sola, esa mañana bajo a la sala común y hallo sus regalos. Uno de Harry, otro de Ron, para nada se sorprendió cuando no encontró ninguno por parte de sus padres, pero si algo llamo su atención dos regalos de las personas menos esperadas para ella, uno provenía de la profesora McGonagall y otro de Malfoy ( si bien no hablaba con Malfoy después su pequeña discusión de "preocupación" y de sus insultos anteriores de haberse enterado que ella era hija de Muggle, insultos que iban de- MUEVETE ME ESTORBAS ARBUSTO ROÑOSO , o APESTA A SANGRE SUCIA, o ALEJATE SABELOTODO COMELIBROS- más que eso no había, pero los de Pancy eran peor porque ella se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible).

Ese día pasó casi todo lo que restaba en la Biblioteca buscando algún rastro o una explicación de lo dicho por el sombrero seleccionador, pero siempre el resultado era: NADA. Pero ese día por alguna extraña razón quiso buscar dentro de los registros de los ex-alumnos del colegio y entre tantos libros algo por fin llamo su atención. Una imagen de una mujer, y es que era una mujer muy bella de cabellos rubios rizados y unos ojos azules bien profundos, esa mujer misteriosa portaba un collar idéntico al de ella (de plata y en el centro se alzaba una piedra de zafiro y a su alrededor estaba adornado por un cuervo de plata con detalles en diamantes). Su nombre se alzaba al final de la foto que se observaba y era Isobel Dippet- ¿Dippet? – Pensó Hermione- ese nombre lo he escuchado antes, ¿pero dónde?- de su mochila saco "La historia de Hogwarts" y hallo dentro del Capítulo 5: "Directores y autoridades trascendentes" el nombre del ex – director de Hogwarts anterior a Albus Dumbledore, Armado Dippet. Pero lo raro era que no salía registros de que cuyo director había tenía hijos o algún pariente, simplemente quedaba en las mismas como siempre. Dejo la investigación conclusa ya que tenía que dedicarle su mayor tiempo a sus estudios puesto que se acercaban los exámenes y debía de estar preparada.

* * *

Confundidos? jijijiji cada vez se pone mas interesante ya empece a escribir el cuarto capitulo y si viene muy bueno y muy largo hahaha lo único que adelanto que se vienen muchas **CARTAS**... solo eso ya lo entenderán.. me gusta que la historia avance rápido, porque las lentas tiene mucho contenido y terminan aburriendo..

Bueno espero sus reviews, y que les parece y como les gustaria que podria llegar a suceder en el próximo.. besitos

Pauli Jane Malfoy

PD: si alguna quisiera hablar moi (conmigo) agregeme a facebook o a twitter para cuando actualizo el fic enlaces en profile!... besos


	6. Lo mejor que conozco

Hola hola por fin actualizando un domingo jijijijij nooo que mal se me acaban las vacaciones... pero no desanimen seguiré actualizando..

gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y por seguir mi historia las amooo

**Declaraciones**: lo personajes son de Jk Rowling pero la historia es mía ( a excepción de algunas cosas que están sacadas del libro)

* * *

Capítulo 4: _Lo mejor que conozco_

**POV H**

Los últimos días fueron unos días de locos, Harry se encontraba en la enfermería al igual que Ron por herirse de mayor gravedad y esto debido a haberse enfrentado a un perro de tres cabezas y pasar unas pruebas que como había dicho Harry "Fueron puestas por profesores para proteger una tal piedra Filosofal" de aquellos que quisieran apoderarse de su poder, como fue el caso del mayor enemigo de mi mejor amigo **Voldemort**. Y yo por otro lado tenía solo unas cortadas nada grave solo superficial por lo que Salí de inmediato, pasaba mi mayor tiempo en la enfermería acompañándolos. Como siempre los rumores en el colegio volaban de una manera desquiciadamente rápida, una vez que se recuperaron nos dirigimos cada uno a sentarnos en sus respectivas mesas por que debían de entregar la copa de las casas.

-¡Otro año se va!- decía alegremente Dumbledore- Voy a molestarlos con la charla de un viejo, antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos majares. ¡Qué año que tuvimos! Esperemos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron… ahora tienen todo el verano para despejarse antes de que comiencen el próximo año…- Una puñetera mierda, eso era lo que decía el director, ¿porque tenía que irme del colegio? ¿No podía quedarme hasta que empezara el próximo curso?... argrrrr

-Ahora tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de las Casas y los puntos son: en cuarto lugar Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos, en tercer lugar Hufflepuff con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos; Ranvenclaw tiene el segundo lugar con cuatrocientos veintiséis puntos y en primer lugar con cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos Slytherin.- Debería de sentirme contenta porque mi casa hubiera ganado pero no era el caso, me sentía un tanto desilusionada porque muchos de los puntos por los cuales se les otorgaron eran míos pero nadie te agradecía por ello.- Si, si bien hecho Slytherin- decía Dumbledore- sin embrago, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tomados en cuenta.- en mi mesa todos callaron y un silencio toxico inundaba en todo el comedor- Entonces, tengo algunos puntos de último momento para agregar. Déjenme ver… sí. Primero para el señor Ronald Weasley, por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos- mi mirada automáticamente se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y pude observar que ron estaba rojo como un tomate bien maduro, pero algo me enojo mucho y fue el comentario mordaz que hizo Malfoy.

-Eso es porque este viejo no me ha visto jugar ajedrez- decía molesto y fue secundado por los orcos que tiene por amigos… POR DIOS… PERO NO HAY NADA EN TI QUE UNA RENCARNACION NO PUEDA ARREGLAR, -pensé-

-Segundo…- continuo el director- a la señorita Hermione Granger por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentar el fuego, premio a la casa Slytherin con cincuenta puntos- las demás mesas estaban todas calladas incluso la mía que me miraban, los únicos que aplaudían eran el profesor Snape, el director, la profesora McGonagall y Ron y Harry-Tercero… al señor Harry Potter por todo su temple y sobre valiente valor premio a la casa de Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.- observe como en la mesa de los leones aplaudían y vitoreaban a sus héroes así mismo yo les aplaudía. Me sentía muy dichosa por los amigos que había hecho en este año escolar, por sobre todo por haber conocido a la maravillosa persona que era Harry. El anciano director levanto su mano para calmar el bullicio- hay todo tipo de valentía- dijo sonriendo-hay que tener un gran coraje para enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para enfrentarse a nuestros amigos, por lo tanto premio con diez puntos a Neville Longbottom- empecé a sacar la cuenta de los puntos y para mi asombro Gryffindor quedo en segundo lugar desplazando a Ranvenclaw y Hufflepuff. Cuando gire la cara para poder visualizar las expresiones de mis compañeros eran de horror por pensar que por un momento la casa de Gryffindor les hubiera ganado.

Fin POVH

…..

Había llegado la hora de las despedidas y todos se encontraban en King´s Cross, Hermione se despidió de Ron con un abrazo a lo que este se ruborizo

-Espero poder tener noticias tuyas en el verano- decía la castaña- y no morirme de aburrimiento con los Orcos que tengo por padres-

-Vas a tener que dejar de leer "el señor de los anillos" creo que está afectándote un poco- decía por detrás de ella Harry con una sonrisa y voz divertida. Hermione se giró y lo abrazo muy fuerte a lo que el oji verde corresponde de la misma manera- te quiero Jane no me olvides y trata de escribirme-decía sin soltarla- escríbeme cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra porque si tú te sientes sola, imagíname a mí que podría morir de inanición de no ser porque tienen un compromiso con el director- decía divertido y soltándola por fin-

-Ok… lo entendí, no seas exagerado James- decía pegándole en el brazo. A unos pocos pasos de ellos se acercaban unos colorines que ella supuso deberían ser los familiares de Ron- yo también te quiero… no me olvides- decía y lo abrazaba de nuevo, se despidió de ambos y se alejó. A lo lejos Malfoy había observado toda la escena con cierto asco, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que ella en vez de ir a la zona de parqueo de la estación, se fue a la combinación con las líneas de metros que ahí había. Pensó que podría encontrarse con sus padres Muggle ahí, porque podrían no tener suficiente dinero para tener un auto, pero jamás la vio acompañada al contrario se subió sola a uno de los metros que seguramente la llevarían a su casa. Se devolvió a la estación y se dirigió a donde podría estar su madre esperándolo.

Pasaron las semanas y Hermione se sentía asfixiada en su casa, sus padres no la dejaban salir a ningún lugar por miedo a que otros pudieran observar que ella tuviera magia- lo que ellos no sabían que no se podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts- a lo que ella trato inútilmente de explicarles.

Le escribía constantemente a Harry de los sucesos e ideas locas que llegaban a tener sus padres y a ron solo le hablaba de lo superficial de su "animada" vida. Pero siempre tenía respuestas de parte de ron y no de Harry, lo que encontró muy raro de su parte, por lo que intento averiguar su estado, por si algo malo le pasaba.

_Para el zanahorio pequeño de los Weasley_

_Querido Roñoso_

_Sé que mis cartas últimamente están llenas de actividad cero, pero no tienes por qué quejarte las tuyas no ayuda mucho. ¿Qué es eso de la liberación marginal abstracta?, no entendí lo que quisiste decir con eso. En todo caso si quisiste sonar inteligente te digo que te salió más como una persona trastornada llegando a la demencia que inteligente. _

_En fin escribía porque quería saber si de las cartas que has enviado a Harry, ¿alguna de ellas te ha respondido?, tengo la leve impresión de que algo anda mal. Y para mi excelente fortuna me encuentro encerrada en una casa llena de personas enajenadas que creen que de la televisión puede salir gente a matarlos, como en la película del aro! puedes creértelo, es atroz ¡Bueno si llegas a saber algo avísame por favor, no quiero enterarme que lo de morir por inanición fuera enserio._

_Esperando una pronta respuesta o algún movimiento inteligente de tu parte_

_Se despide_

_Tú única amiga_

_HG_

Mando la carta con su lechuza y continúo con su "**DIA DE LIMPIEZA**". Desde que había llegado a la casa su madre se había obsesionado con la idea de que la casa estaba muy sucia y que necesitaba que la ayudara en ella, pero al final era una limpieza que realizaba sola porque su madre pasaba saliendo y le dejaba el trabajo sucio a ella.

Todos los días encontraba un lugar nuevo en donde limpiar, y esa era su entretención de verano. Aquel día no fue la excepción le dejaron el trabajo pesado de lustrar todos los muebles cuando ella llegara (era algo así como la cenicienta de la casa). Termino la primera planta de la casa así que decidió subir a la segunda y el primer cuarto al que fue era el de sus padres. Empezó por una cómoda y termino en el escritorio de al lado de la cama, y algo llamo su atención mientras ordenaba. En cima del escritorio se hallaba un papel arrugado y viejo, lo tomo lo abrió y empezó a leer.

_**Queridos señores Granger:**_

_Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes de que se hayan hecho cargo de nuestra hija. Ella es un sol y no les traerá ningún problema, es una niña muy especial y por la misma razón que es la luz de nuestra vida, es por ello que les pedimos que la cuiden y la protejan con su vida._

_En los tiempos oscuros en que nos encontramos-hablamos de nosotros- no podemos cuidarla sin que ella salga herida, lastimada psicológicamente o simplemente muerta (y no lo queremos) Preferimos arriesgarnos nosotros a saber que nuestra niña crezca con ciertos traumas._

_Sabemos que en sus manos nadie intentara buscarla y estará a salvo, sabemos también que el favor que les estamos pidiendo es demasiado, pero estamos desesperados y no sabemos que más hacer._

_Como deber de ustedes queda avisarle que es una niña magnifica y que fue criada por los mejor padres (ustedes) y que también tuvo unos maravillosos que la quisieron mucho. Díganle por favor que sus padres no pudieron estar con ella, no porque no la quisiéramos, sino, porque estamos luchando por un futuro mejor para ella- una lucha que si bien no está en nuestras manos acabar con ella, si aminorar todo desastre- un futuro sin sufrimientos y alejado del lado oscuro. Por favor díganle que la amamos más que a nuestra vida y que siempre va a ser la luz, sol y nuestra estrella que guie nuestro camino_

_Gracias por todo lo que hacen por nosotros, estamos en deuda con ustedes_

_**Se despiden**_

_**Señor y Señora McGonagall**_

_**Pd:**__ Por favor junto con esta carta le adjuntamos una que va especialmente para ella que deberán entregársela a los 11 años cuando sea su cumpleaños._

Hermione no podía lograr salir del asombro, nada tenía sentido, empezó a hiperventilar a su mente llegaban muchos de sus sueños extraños en los que se veía en brazos de una mujer rubia de ojos azueles y a su lado un hombre de una sonrisa amable y de cabellos castaños. Lágrimas y más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ahora todo tomaba sentido, esos sueños no eran sueños sino recuerdos de su vida con sus padres. Ahora su búsqueda incansable de lo dicho por el sombrero seleccionador tomaba forma. Ya jamás sería una sangre sucia ni rechazada por lo de su propia casa (aunque era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento).

Empezó a releer la carta y empezó a ver ciertos detalles en ella, por ejemplo se empezó a cuestionar si al final ellos pudieron derrocar al señor tenebroso- _no, ese fue Harry_ – se pegó mentalmente por pensar eso. ¿Serian mortifagos?- _no lo creo_- jamás escucho a sus compañeros de casa hablar de algún McGonagall o Dippet de ese bando, entonces obviamente era una lucha en su contra y si eso era cierto debían de haberlos capturado y torturado- _es lo más probable_- ahora bien, habían mencionado que la querían lejos del peligro y sufrimiento. Entonces ¿sería una posibilidad de que los mortifagos supieran que el matrimonia tuviera una hija? Y quizá por ellos sus padres la quisieron alejar- _buenas conjeturas Hermione, me impresionas_- se decía así misma.

Su cabeza funcionaba a la velocidad de la luz, los engranajes se movían lentos pero calzaban perfectamente en sus lugares, muchas cosas necesitaban respuestas y por lo que había leído solo una persona las tenía, la profesora McGonagall. Sera posible que ella todo este tiempo lo supo y se lo había ocultado pero ¿Por qué?

Empezó a buscar de nuevo por el escritorio, para hallar la carta que le pertenecía y habían escrito sus padres. Busco por todo el cuarto pero nada, saqueo cajones, repisas, closet enteros y nada. En la planta baja se escuchaban bolsas y risas-_deben de ser ellos_- se decía,-_Es ahora o nunca_- pensaba- bajo las escaleras corriendo y con la carta en la mano.

-Hermione no bajes tan rápido- grito el señor Granger evidentemente fastidiado.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- grito la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos y agitando las manos mostrando la carta que se hallaba en ellas-explíqueme-los señores Granger se miraban entre si pensando en que decirle

-¿Por qué entraste a nuestra habitación?- preguntaba la señora Granger enojada. Caminaba hacia la castaña con intención de quitarle la carta de sus manos.

-ESO POR QUE TU ME DIJISTE QUE LUSTRARA TODOS LOS MUEBLES DE ESTA MALDITA CASA- gritaba muy enfadada- POR QUE JAMAS ME DIJIERON NADA-

-No vengas hablar así en mi casa- decía más que irritada- y no te dijimos nada porque no era importante-

-QUE NO ERA IMPORTANTE, PARA MI SI ES IMPORTANTE, SABER QUE MI SUFRIMIENTO SE DEBIA A QUE NO ERAN MIS VERDADEROS PADRES- lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era lo cabreada que era la situación y sus respuestas esquivas -

-No nos interesa tu maldito sufrimiento- dijo la señora Granger levantando la mano con la intensión de pegarle una cachetada a Hermione-

-No te atrevas a levantarle la mano mujer- hablaba por primera vez el señor Granger - Hermione discúlpanos por no haberte dicho antes nada- decía sincero. La mencionada se sorprendió ante aquel acto por parte de su padre y no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos- sé que te hemos tratado de una manera indebida, bueno en realidad esa fue tu madre- la nombrada lo miro enojada cruzada de brazos- bueno yo también, pero al punto. Lamento esto pero si no te habíamos dicho fue para ahorrarte la pena de saber que eras adoptada-

-PENA- dijo Hermione- PENA que no es pena por Merlín, es alegría. Alegría por saber que no era hija de unos Orcos horribles como lo son ustedes, que soy hija de magos y no una sangre sucia. Que siempre tuve unos padres que me quisieron más que a su vida y me tuvieron que abandonar para que yo sobreviviera y que perdurara su legado- sonreía-

-Tus padres no te abandonaron porque te quisieran- la señora Granger mientras hablaba se acercaba de apoco para quitarle la carta de las manos a la castaña-

-No te atrevas a tocarme- decía furiosa- ¿Dónde está la otra carta?-

-cálmense las dos- grito el señor Granger levantando las manos- gritando no van a llegar a ninguna parte- Hermione asintió y tenía razón peleando con "la señora Granger" no iba a dejar nada bueno. Dio media vuelta y se encamino a subir las escaleras, pero fue detenida por la voz de su padre-

-La carta está en el cajón de tu escritorio- la chica de los ojos marrones lo miro confundida. Jamás en toda su vida vio una carta en el cajón de su escritorio- el cajón tiene un escondite, levanta la tapa del fondo y encontraras la carta- y con eso ella se dio media vuelta y subió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, busco entre las cosas del cajón, saco el fondo y allí en ese fondo oculto estaba todos esos años escondida aquella carta que supuestamente habían escrito sus padres para ella, la saco y pudo apreciar que cuya carta estaba cerrada por un sello, lo abrió y lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, esta carta se hallaba escrita de puño y letra por su madre era una caligrafía muy delicada y sin rastro de falta alguno.

_Querida Hermione_

_Te deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños, sabemos que en estos momentos debes de sentirte muy confundida y esperamos que los señores Granger te hallan cuidado muy bien y te hallan dado todo el amor que nosotros no te pudimos entregar a lo largo de estos años._

_No sabes cuánto nos duele haberte dejado, pero sabemos que todo esto fue por tu bien estar, el verte feliz y viva, nos llena de felicidad, a la vez estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que has logrado y más que feliz de que hallas entrado a Hogwarts. Tu padre dice que estará dichoso si entras a Slytherin y llenes de premios su casa yo por otro lado estaré feliz en cualquier casa que quedes, pero si fuera en Ravenclaw seria todo un honor._

_Discúlpanos por favor si no estamos contigo en navidades, en año nuevo, en cumpleaños, en tu graduación, matrimonio, pero las circunstancias no nos lo permiten._

_Si ya no estamos en este mundo, por favor recuérdanos como las personas más importantes y que te amaron y te amaran por siempre, que dieron la vida por ti, porque fueras feliz._

_Hija escucha bien, no queríamos que te quedaras en la calle y no tuvieras con que pagar tus estudios, es por ello que tenemos bóvedas en Gringotts que son para ti. Encuentra al duende Balovichs. Él se encargaba de nuestras cuentas, y será el que te ayudara con las tuyas y con lo que necesites._

_Esperamos que encuentres amigos que te hagan feliz y te sean leales, si sientes que tienes dudas de algo acércate a Minerva, ella te va a ayudar con lo que necesites, es la persona de confianza de tu padre y la mía por supuesto (aunque creo que ella no tiene conocimiento de tu existencia así que tendrás que explicarle que eres nuestra hija). Y si por alguna razón quisieras conocer más sobre mi busca a Narcisa Black- aunque creo que ahora ya no usa ese apellido, es Malfoy- ella es y será siempre mi mejor amiga y en ella tengo la confianza suficiente para confiarle mi vida._

_Hija jamás pierdas tu horizonte, siempre donde quieras que vallas estamos contigo no lo dudes. Te amamos y siempre pero siempre serás nuestro rayito de sol (esperanza) y en ti dejamos este gran destino que te depara y sabemos que lograras terminar y lograr aquellas metas que te propongas en la vida._

_Con cariño tus padres que te van a amar hasta la eternidad y el más allá_

_Malcom McGonagall y Isobel Dippet._

Cerró la carta con delicadeza y se dejó caer en la cama. Lloro como si no hubiera mañana o hasta que sus músculos no pudieran más. Callo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo y por primera vez sus sueños tomaron forma, en ellos se veía a ella misma cuando era apenas una bebe en brazos y siendo mecida por una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la misma mujer que había visto en el anuario del colegio y en sus sueños. De ella emanaba una paz enorme y a su lado se encontraba un hombre que sonreía a la bebe en brazos, tenía ojos marrones al igual que ella los tenia

-Te amamos hija- decía el hombre, la bebe en brazos sonreía con dicha y la mujer que la cargaba decía unas palabras en una lengua antigua. En esos momentos alrededor de esta emana un aura lila que se extiende de pies a cabeza

-Desde ahora formas tu propio destino hija, el poder está en tus manos- y con eso los dos la besaron y Hermione despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se bañó y bajo a desayunar pero sus padres seguían durmiendo, así que desayuno tranquila se lavó los dientes, tomo la cartas de sus padres verdaderos, su varita, una capa y salió no sin antes dejarles una nota avisándoles que saldría y que no la esperaran.

Ya en la calle caminaba sin rumbo fijo y lo peor es que quería dirigirse a Gringontts pero no sabía exacto donde se encontraba. Por lo que pensó en visitar a Harry en casa de sus tíos pero llego a la conclusión que Surrey estaba muy lejos de donde se hallaba ella por lo que desecho aquella idea y se acordó de aquel bar donde la había llevado la profesora antes de llegar a el callejón diagon, Así que lo visualizo en su mente y desapareció y volvió a parecer en dicho bar, llego hasta el patio trasero, toco los ladrillos y se abrió paso al callejón. Camino hasta el banco y entro, saludo a las "Personitas" de la entrada hasta llegar al mesón de uno de los duendes que ella conocía.

-Hola, disculpe- dijo la castaña-

-Señorita Granger un gusto- dijo la "personita" dedicándole una sonrisa- en que puedo ayudarla-

-Busco al duende Bolovichs- dijo Hermione en un tono y semblante serio, el gnomo se sorprendió y sonrió-

-Soy yo- respondió escueto-

-Discúlpeme que no supiera su nombre antes, pero me he enterado solo ayer que es usted el que administra las cuentas de mi familia-

-Así que no era una Granger, sino una McGonagall- dijo el gnomo- sígame por favor- abrió el mesón y Hermione lo siguió por todo el banco hasta llegar a unas oficinas en silencio. Al llegar él le indico que se sentara en unas de las sillas de aquella oficina de aspecto gris opaco al frente de ella una meza de roble con detalles de pino y se alzaba el nombre de aquel duende _Bolovichs agente de cuentas_.- Y si se pregunta cómo es que sabía su apellido, bueno es porque los únicos magos que confiaron en mi juicio y me dejaron a cargo de su cuenta bancaria fueron los McGonagall- el gnomo se dio media vuelta saco unas carpetas y de ellas unos papeles, le explico todo el dinero que ellos tenían en las bóvedas, más sus pertenecías guardadas, los terrenos y por su puesto las ganancias que estaban repartidas para la familia y la otra parte que le correspondía al banco. La castaña dio las gracias por toda la información que le presto el duende y salió no sin antes sacar una parte de dinero. Al salir tuvo la mala fortuna de chocar con alguien, por lo que se levantó y se disculpó pero al levantar la mirada choco con unos ojos grises fríos

-Ten cuidado Granger- dijo Draco con molestia

-Disculpa- decía la castaña con los ojos húmedos mas no dejo salir lágrimas

-Y ¿dónde es que se encuentra la comadreja y el cara rajada?- pregunto el rubio buscándolos con la miraba-

-vine sola- respondió cortante. Para el rubio no pasó desapercibido que la chica no saliera a la defensa de sus amigos como lo había hecho anteriormente. La empezó a observar y pudo apreciar que de sus ojos rebosaban lágrimas pero esta no las dejaba salir, se preguntó si era por algo que había pasado en el banco o simplemente por haber chocado con él.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto, pero se pegó mentalmente por haber hecho aquella pregunta… _que estás pensando idiota…_

_-_si- dijo de manera osca y se alejó de este, la actitud demostrada no le gusto para nada al chico por lo que la siguió y la detuvo-

-Lo mínimo que tenías que decir es ¡estoy bien! – dijo agarrándola del brazo y girándola- que no te enseñaron los Muggles a ser Cortez- se calló en aquel momento porque de aquellos ojos marrones profundos brotaban lágrimas de profunda tristeza

-Y eso a ti que te importa- grito y sus ojos marrones taladraban a los grises que estaban enfrente de ella-

-Pero tampoco desesperes, no fue mi intención que lloraras- decía soltándole el brazo y levantando los suyos en son de paz. La castaña ante aquella actitud se sorprendió y hablo-

¿Qué tienes?, se te acabaron los insultos o es que tu ultima neurona murió y no sabes que decir…- dijo la chicas de manera arisca, ante aquella expresión el rubio sonrió de manera sincera-

-Así que si tenías un lado Slytherin- dijo riendo-

-Eres un tonto- y ante los ojos del rubio la castaña desapareció, este iba a protestar cuando escucho aquel apelativo pero quedo más que sorprendido cuando vio esfumarse a la castaña en un pestañeo. Su mente avanzaba a mil por hora pensando en cómo lo había logrado siendo que ese conocimiento solo lo adquirían en sexto y más por que no estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

La castaña reapareció en un callejón a una cuadra cerca de su casa, camino hasta ella, subió las escaleras y se encerró todo el día en su habitación. No aguantaba todos los secretos y cosas que guardaban sus padres.

Le escribió a Harry contando que no se sentía bien y que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con este. Para su habituales días jamás llegaba respuesta por parte del moreno y solo recio una respuesta de ron

_Querida insufrible_

_Harry está bien_

_Tu amigo- eso espero- _

_Ron Weasley_

Arrugo la carta y la desecho, -_como una persona puede ser tan idiota y no se explicaba_-. Ron sabía que Hermione estaba preocupada por él, y solo le escribía una nota diciéndole que se encontraba bien y nada más.

Las semanas pasaban y por fin había recibido su carta con los materiales que necesitaría ese año y como sabía que tenía dinero, no tendría problemas en comprar más de lo que le pedían en aquella carta. Así que salió con un monedero expansivo y un bolso pequeño que tenía el mismo encantamiento, también agarro una capa y su varita.

-Hija ¿vas a algún lado?-pregunto el señor Granger-

-¿Porque algún problema?, o ¿es que no se me tiene permitido salir también?- su rabia acumulada hacia sus padres estaba alcanzando un nivel dios si no la dejaban salir.- Solo voy a comprar las cosas para el colegio- respiro profundamente y boto el aire de apoco

-¿Necesitas dinero?- para la castaña era una suerte que el único que le hablara era él y no "ella" (su madre), puesto que lo que lo único que salía de su malvada boca era veneno-

-No, gracias tengo dinero- el señor Granger solo asintió y le dijo que se cuidara. La castaña en un pestañeo había llegado al callejón diagon. Se fue en dirección a la librería, entro en ella y empezó a ojear unos libros que llamaron su atención. En ese instante un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y fue en ese momento que sintió una mirada que la penetrante, se giró y choco con un rubio que la observaba desde otro estante, este al percatarse de que ella lo había descubierto se giró en dirección a la salida y fue detenido por su padre, la castaña también intento salir pero fue agarrada del brazo, al girarse choco con un hombre alto y rubio apenas levanto la mirada se pegó mentalmente por chocar con aquel espécimen

-Señorita Granger ¿pero cómo ha estado?- dijo ácidamente Lucius Malfoy

-Señor Malfoy…Bien muchas gracias- respondió cortes mente-

-Y tus padres,- dijo mirando a su alrededor- jamás los he visto. - A su lado Draco se acercaba para poder unírseles a aquella conversación

-Yo sola me encargo de las cosas escolares, con su permiso- y salió de aquella librería, Draco que se hallaba al lado de su padre se disculpó con él y dijo que afuera había visto a Crabbe y que quería saludarlo. Al salir de la librería siguió a la castaña.

-Granger espera- grito el rubio-

-Qué quieres Malfoy, ¿se te perdió el ego?, ¿esperas que lo busque?

-YA BASTA- grito desesperado-¿Qué te pasa que andas siempre a la defensiva?-

-no te comprendo Malfoy, eso me pasa-Hermione gritaba mas no dejaba que otros escucharan su conversación. Esta lo empezó a observar determinadamente y pudo apreciar por primera vez que en un sus ojos denotaban ¿sinceridad, seguridad y confianza? No sabía bien la razón de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza pero sabía que era en Malfoy la única persona en que podía confiar, puesto que el trato que le había propiciado el señor Malfoy a ella fue demasiado cortes para una persona del estatus de ella, así que saco por conclusión que Draco no le había dicho ni comentado nada a su padre. Tampoco había mencionada nada en Hogwarts de lo de su tía. Respiro profundamente y luego hablo

-Soy adoptada- suspiro-eso me pasa- lagrimas caían de sus ojos- me entere el día anterior de verte en el banco- Draco cayó por un momento procesando la información que le estaba dando la castaña. Jamás espero que ella le contara esas cosas que son tan intimas con el- Ese día estaba limpiando la casa como loca, cuando entre las cosas de ellos encontré una carta escrita por mis verdaderos padres hacia mis padres adoptivos y básicamente decía que me cuidaran, que yo corría peligro en manos de ellos por el señor tenebroso- Para Draco no pasó desapercibido el nombre por el cual nombro a el señor oscuro, por lo que él tenía entendido los únicos que llamaban a si a EL eran sus seguidores y no creía que ella podría ser uno de ellos era ilógico.- Bueno y también salía que me dejaban toda su fortuna. Mas la carta venía con una orden y esta decía que yo debía de saber crecer sabiendo que era adoptaba y que a mis 11 años debían ellos de entregarme una carta que estaba escrita por mis verdaderos padres. Son unos idiotas me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo me frustra-

-No puedo creer lo egoístas que fueron- decía sorprendido el rubio, son unos Muggle despreciables-

-Dímelo a mí que vivo con ellos- decía resoplando-

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu verdadero apellido?- pregunto curioso-

-McGonagall- dijo- pero cuando lo dijo la profesora yo no sabía nada, ella lo dijo porque estaba presente tu padre y no quería que fuera atacada por el-

-Entiendo-

-En fin me tengo que ir- dijo saliendo de aquél lugar en el cual se encontraban y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la librería-

-Espera- decía Draco pero se había quedado en blanco cuando la castaña se giró a mirarlo. La castaña tomo rumbo a la librería y lo dejo en aquel lugar solo cuando vio que él no diría nada. Al momento de cruzar el umbral de la librería Ron se acercó a saludarla

-Hola insufrible-

-Hola roñoso, ¿cómo estás? -dijo la castaña de manera fría sin mirarlo. Se percató que atrás del pelirrojo amigo se encontraba una niña del mismo tono de pelo.

-Te presento a mi hermana Ginevra- dijo señalando a la niña que se encontraba detrás de él, era blanca como la nieve de unos ojos miel y su cara estaba plagada de pecas. Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada en esos momentos por que encontró a la niña muy linda y ella no lo era, a parte se hallaba sola, pero esos sentimientos fueron desplazados a los segundos cuando vio una cabellera negra dirigiéndose a la velocidad de la luz hacia ella-

-Hermione – dijo Harry lanzándose a los brazos de la castaña-

- Me estas ahogando- decía la castaña casi sin aire el moreno se separó de su amiga pero no tanto para el gusto de la pelirroja, sus ojos se llenaron de ira hacia la rulienta amiga del azabache-

-Lo siento, es que te extrañe tanto- dijo alegremente tomándola de la mano- te voy a mostrar algo- y con eso salieron hacia un rincón de aquella gran librería y se detuvieron en la sección de misterio. El oji verde la miro y de su bolsillo le extendió una carta toda arrugada, la castaña la tomo entre sus manos y la empezó a leer-

_Querido Harry_

_Esperamos que te encuentres bien, tienes que saber que nosotros hicimos todo en cuento estuvo en nuestras manos para asegurar tu bien estar._

_Te amamos con todo nuestra alma hijo. Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque nosotros ya no estamos a tu lado acompañándote y lo más probable es que estemos muertos._

_Lo único que te pedimos es que cuides de tu vida por favor, acércate a aquellos que te hacen bien y que te quieren y sobre todo busca a esa persona que ocupara tu corazón, que será tus ojos y tu camino._

_Hijo por favor recuerda que te amamos y no nos olvides, yo particularmente soy de las personas que piensan que cuando uno muere es cuando se les deja de recordar._

_Te aman_

_Tus padres James y Lily Potter._

Hermione levanto la mirada de la carta y observo los ojos verdes de Harry, quien esperaba atento la reacción de esta. La castaña meditaba el que decir, pero no cruzaba ninguna palabra por su mente. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos y Harry se acercó a ella la castaña se quedó quita y Harry la abrazo a lo que Hermione correspondió aquel abrazo. Se separaron y Ha azabache iba a hablar pero fueron interrumpidos por una mujer regordeta vestida con una chaleco y una falda- harapos- pensaba la castaña

-Disculpen que los interrumpa- dijo la mujer sonriéndoles con cariño- Harry cariño debemos irnos- La castaña la miraba con una expresión fría pero por dentro llena de confusión. Harry se giró a su amiga sus facciones eran de dolor y de disculpa.

-No te preocupes nos veremos en Hogwarts, para ponernos al día- decía Hermione sonriéndole a su amigo, este asintió le dio un beso en la frente y se fue con la mujer pelirroja-

-Era tu novia querida- preguntaba la mujer intrigada-

-No, mi mejor amiga- dijo el moreno-

-¿también está en Gryffindor contigo y ron?- pregunto curiosa.

-Señora Weasley no es que sea descortés pero es que no quiero hablar- dijo con un semblante serio hartándose de las preguntas de la mama de Ron- Pero no, no es compañera Mia- El moreno sabia de ante mano que si le decía a qué casa pertenecía la castaña provocaría un rechazo por parte de aquella muer y por tanto que ron no pudiera seguir juntándose con Hermione, por lo que prefirió callar.

La señora Weasley lo dejo pasar y le dedico una sonrisa, pero tenía curiosidad por aquella chica, puesto que no se veía un ser de confianza y se notaba que poseía un lado oscuro. Aprovecho la oportunidad de que Harry estuviera hablando con los gemelos, así que se acercó a donde estaba su hijo e hija viendo una vitrina de equipos de Quidditch.-

-Ron cariño ¿Quién era esa chica?- pregunto la matriarca de la familia

-¿Que niña mama?- decía ron distraído e irritado, su hermana que se encontraba a su costado también tomaba atención sobre aquella conversación-

-La que estaba con Harry- completo su hermana-

-Ah- dijo el pelirrojo- Hermione es nuestra amiga- dijo volviendo su atención a las escobas-

-¿Y?- dijo Ginny-

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto pasando su vista por los "aparatos de ayuda para aumentar la velocidad de tu escoba"-

-¿De dónde es ella?- preguntaba curiosa su madre-

-De york creo- decía sin prestar atención, como no escucho respuesta o una pregunta de su madre prosiguió- es nuestra amiga de otra casa, se podría decir que mi mejor amiga- dijo y se giró para ver sus expresiones- y es de Slytherin…-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... me encanto escribir este capitulo pero también me costo... De apoco la historia ira aclarándose un poco no desesperen

besos

**_Pauli Jane Malfoy_**


End file.
